


链

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO（原设）, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 格差世界中的自我救赎，车速极快，下限极低，每章标题会注明出场人物，CP的配法和人数均不定，文章内容可能会引起不适，请谨慎阅读。





	1. 主线1——戴莫哲

omega是被买来干什么的，莫寒很清楚。

她跪坐在床上，眼睛被蒙着。睡裙的面料很顺滑，床垫也很柔软，她小心翼翼地摸了摸，发出轻声的赞叹。

下巴被挑起，有东西挤进了口中，她下意识想咬，又突然想到这人的身份，慌张地松了力。

“这才乖。”声音意外的好听。

这就是我的主人吗？莫寒光是想想就觉得身体好热，她正处于发情期，简单的接触就让腿间一片湿润。

“小兔子，你咬人吗？”主人给她起了奇怪了代号，用指节摩擦她的齿列，又用指尖去搅动她的舌。

“唔…”莫寒说不出话。

“嗯？什么？”有口水顺着指根流下，那人也不嫌弃，语气依然温柔，“不咬人的话，有好吃的给你。”

莫寒连忙点头，她是在饿肚子的环境中长大的，瘦得过分，对吃的极其热爱。

舌尖碰到了甜甜的东西，温乎乎的，挺浓稠的液体。

是...巧克力酱吗？

“好吃吗？”主人的呼吸声变明显了。

“好吃…”莫寒含含糊糊地说，她还很小的时候吃过一次巧克力，滑滑的，很香甜，差不多是这个味道。巧克力酱似乎是抹在什么东西上的，舔掉之后是软弹的触感，还有点咸咸的液体，味道有些奇怪，但并不讨厌。

“对，就这样，舔干净一点，别浪费。”

莫寒很听话，把甜品仔仔细细地收拾干净，又把因为舔邸而涨大的腺体含入口中，吮吸套弄着。她不是小孩子了，她知道这是什么，更知道自己是被买回来干什么的。

她在同辈里算幸运的，能活到分化的年纪，还分化成了omega。大多数omega会被买走，如果碰上个不算太变态的主人，就能安安稳稳，有吃有喝地活到该死的时候。

莫寒卖力地吞吐着，用生涩但热情的动作取悦着主人。她在这幢大宅里被养了几天，听给她洗澡的阿姨说过，她是老爷买给大小姐的成人礼物。她很紧张，不知道自己做得够不够好，配不配得上这个名号，她不想被送回去，不想再过又冷又饿的日子了。

“等…慢，慢一点…”大小姐推上莫寒的肩膀，她从狐朋狗友那儿学来了一些奇奇怪怪的花招，本打算好好玩一下的，没想到玩具如此主动。刚分化的小alpha耐受力不算太好，腺体被莫寒的唇舌包裹舔弄着，被潮热的口腔吸得紧紧的。

浓稠的液体喷射到莫寒嘴里，热乎乎的。她遵照着先前的命令，把每一滴都仔仔细细地舔掉，吞进肚子里。浪费食物是奢侈的行为，不是她有资格做的事。

“可是...好浪费哦…”莫寒嘴巴一瘪，现在摘掉眼罩的话，还能看见她皱成八字的眉。

“浪费？”

“再来一次好不好？”莫寒跪坐起来，床很矮，胸刚刚好能蹭上腺体，“射在里面好不好？”

“求你了，主人。”莫寒拉起她的手放在自己胸上，“没吃饱，还想要。”

这样就能完全标记了，就不会被退货了。莫寒在心里偷偷想到。

“什么主人…谁让你这么叫的。”大小姐耳朵红透了，“我叫戴萌，你，你就叫我戴萌。”

“戴...萌？”莫寒试探性地喊了一声，她不确定自己能不能直呼主人的大名。

“嗯。”戴萌坐到床上，拉着莫寒跪在自己身上，引导她慢慢坐下去，“再多叫几声。”

“戴萌...唔…戴萌…戴萌…”莫寒上下摆动着腰身，二人的交合处很烫，透明的液体被搅成了乳白色，暧昧的气氛在啪啪的声响中扩散开来。

莫寒觉得很快乐，内里被滚烫的腺体填得满满的，抽插的动作起初还有些疼，几个来回之后便只剩下舒服到颤抖的快感，让她无心思考，只想不管不顾地做爱。想被狠狠地标记，在身体里留下属于戴萌的烙印。

但她又隐隐的有些不安，她是被买回来取悦主人的，有资格做这么开心的事吗。

“哎哟，玩上啦？”

第三人的声音出现在屋里，莫寒抖了一下，暂时忘记了不安。

“我靠，你过来干吗的！”戴萌猛地坐起，突然的深入顶得莫寒差点哭出来。

吴哲晗用手指沾了点盘子里的巧克力酱，放到嘴里吮了一下，笑得憨厚，“你邀请我来一起玩的，你忘了？”

戴萌这下没话说了，蒙眼和喂食都是吴哲晗教她的，作为交换她邀请好友一起来搞老爸给她买的新玩具。现在后悔也来不及了。

“挺漂亮的哈。”吴哲晗挑起莫寒的下巴，“你叫什么名字？”

omega的发情状态比alpha强烈得多，突然被架空的莫寒发出呜咽的哭声，身体无法移动，只能一下下收缩着甬道，搜刮些微的快感。

“你别欺负她！”戴萌打掉吴哲晗的手。

“嘶——你是狗吗，这么忠心。”吴哲晗不爽地瞥她一眼，俯身吻上莫寒。

“喂，喂！！”戴萌炸了，她还没亲过小兔子，居然被吴哲晗抢了先。

莫寒大脑一片空白，这人的技术很好，舌尖的纠缠带起一阵颤栗。她好喜欢，但不敢表现出来，怕戴萌会生气。

“唔…”

戴萌看来已经生气了，粗暴地一次次顶到最深处，手指不客气地揪起乳尖，狠狠揉捏。

“怎么还生气了？”吴哲晗一脸嫌弃，“我下次把kiki借你玩好了吧，小气鬼。”

“你自己玩吧，不是我喜欢的类型。”戴萌铁青着脸，她觉得这姿势不得劲，于是抽出腺体，让莫寒跪在床上，从后面进入湿润的甬道。

她心情不好，只闷头艹莫寒，懒得再想其他，对于吴哲晗的加入申请也只冷淡地嗯了一声。

于是莫寒的嘴里又挤进了一根东西，直插喉咙的粗长腺体顶得她一阵干呕，眼泛泪光但还是要继续舔邸。这是主人的朋友，是她不能反抗的阶层。可能是她吮得太紧，拔出来能还听到bong的一声。那人把潮乎乎的腺体蹭在她脸上，用手覆上另外一边的脸颊，温柔得要命。

“喂，你这么蛮干，她能喜欢吗？”吴哲晗看着戴萌，后者僵在原地，直到身下的omega自己动了起来。

莫寒一下下地往后顶，用挺翘的臀去撞击戴萌小腹，她浑身都瘦，只有胸前跟屁股上还有点肉。

“喜欢，真的，好喜欢…”莫寒套弄的同时收缩着甬道，服务精神满分，“主人不喜欢吗，不想继续做了吗？”因为有其他人在场，莫寒特意换回了先前的称呼。

“我靠，可以啊，挺带劲。”吴哲晗饶有兴趣地打量着莫寒，被护犊子的小狼崽狠狠瞪了一眼。

“好好好，我不跟你抢，我就要上面可以吧？”吴哲晗认命地耸耸肩，把腺体又送回了莫寒口中。

莫寒的思绪被混乱的快感占据了，两人各占据她一边的乳尖，吴哲晗的刮弄温柔且极具技巧，戴萌的揉捏生涩且粗暴，但她更喜欢后一种。

这次的体液没有浪费，随着腺体的颤抖猛烈地射进早已开口的生殖腔里，莫寒失神了一阵，清醒过来后努力把腰身往床上贴，手往后抓住戴萌的衣摆，让她不要那么快退出去，让两人的信息素有尽可能多的融合时间。

属于戴萌的印记终于浮现在莫寒后腰，带着灼烧般的痛感，烧出她一身的汗，也烧出嘴角藏不住的笑意。她的嘴还被占着，暂时腾不出空来说话，这两个人似乎吵了起来，身前人的分心让莫寒的任务完成得更加艰难。

嘴巴好酸，下巴好痛，好想吐…

吴哲晗的味道与戴萌完全不同，出于对食物的珍惜，莫寒下意识地咽了下去，立刻就被戴萌拎过去灌水了。她被命令着漱口再吐掉，反复好几次后戴萌亲了上来。

Alpha的吻粗暴且充斥着怒火，omega的嘴唇被咬破了，随着血腥味的扩散，那人终于放开了。

“你是我的omega！！”戴萌暴躁地说。

tbc


	2. 主线2——戴莫

你是我的omega，这句话究竟意味着什么呢。

对于莫寒来说，是好吃的食物，还有温暖的环境。地毯干净柔软，跪起来也不会觉得难受。她用双手和膝盖爬行到呼唤她的alpha身前，趴在她的大腿上，上目线的眼神里有水光在晃动。

“您叫我吗。”

“嗯...”

她的alpha是个挺害羞的人，这是她摘下眼罩后才发现的。耳朵经常红成一片，被她注视着时也总是移开目光。

是不是把眼罩捡回来比较好啊？莫寒认真思考着。她今天戴着一个黑色皮质的项圈，中间的小铃铛会随着动作发出清脆的声响，在她的嘴唇触及戴萌裤子之前就惹出alpha脸颊一片红晕。

明明是你给我戴上的，怎么还会害羞呢？莫寒在对方看不到的地方偷偷扬起嘴角。

她隔着睡裤舔弄起来，单薄的布料被唾液与溢出的前液濡湿，又被挺起的腺体撑得鼓胀。被服侍的人还没着急，她却忍耐不住了，拉下裤子，含住暴露在空气中的腺体。

戴萌用指背蹭上她的脸颊，声音没什么感情：“我有让你吃吗？”

莫寒摇头，但没放手，只把动作幅度收敛了些，垂着眼角，委屈巴巴地吮吸着顶端，感觉下一秒就能掉下眼泪来。

戴萌心里一软，声音也温柔了不少，“好吃吗？”

莫寒还是摇头，温热的液体源源不断地涌出来，怎么舔也舔不干净，咸咸的，黏糊糊的，怎么也算不上好吃。

可是...好喜欢。莫寒见戴萌没有阻止的意思，便大着胆子往更深的地方含去。她故意用喉咙去贴腺体的顶端，痛苦的感觉让人上瘾，主人低沉的喘息也很好听。吞吐的动作让她想起被插入时的感觉，好热，好充实，被顶到最深处时浑身都会颤抖。

色情的想象让莫寒开始泛滥，透明的液体顺着腿根流下来，又被并拢的大腿磨成一片粘腻的水光。

好想被主人的腺体填满，可是不行，不能这么任性...

万一怀孕了，会给她添麻烦的吧...

她听过不少omega通过怀孕上位的故事，生了孩子的话就不用再做奴隶，可以过上体面的生活。新世界的贵族看在延续血脉的份上对此睁一眼闭一眼，但也因此更严格地规定了奴隶能做与不能做的事。

主动求爱是最大的禁忌。

她只有第一次的时候赌了一把，为了拿到留下的资格，但为了更好的生活的话，就不需要了，现在已经很好了。

戴萌对她真的很好，没做太过分的事，也没把她分享给别人，她没有理由不知足。莫寒一手握着腺体的根部，另一手悄悄地摸到自己下身。

好湿…好滑...她脸上开始燥热。

她的身体从里到外都是戴萌的所有物，她不敢进去，只是在外面揉搓着，对于巨大的空虚感来说只是杯水车薪。

“很想要？”戴萌发现了她的小动作，表情有些不悦。

“嗯…”

“想要为什么不跟我说。”

“因为…那样不乖…”莫寒说话还很困难，未来得及吞咽的体液从嘴角溢出，她甚至顾不上把滴落在戴萌大腿上的养分舔干净。

“那你自己做吧，我允许了。”alpha的情绪阴晴不定，声音没什么感情，被快感绑架的莫寒没力气分析其中的潜台词。

手指迫不及待地进入自己，一根不够，两根，三根…

莫寒面色潮红，因为被占据的满足感，也因为在主人面前自慰的羞耻感。

明明主人就在面前，却要用自己的手指，莫寒有些委屈，一时没注意咬了戴萌一口，听到对方发出嘶的一声时整个人都吓傻了。

会被杀掉吗，还是被卖到妓院去，靠吃…吃别人恶心的体液为生。莫寒想起那些离谱的流言，一遍遍地重复带着哭腔的道歉。

“不碍事，别哭了。”戴萌皱眉，把抖成一团的omega抱起来，“你为什么这么怕我。”

莫寒跪坐在她身上，眼睛红红的，像只柔弱的小白兔。

戴萌气她不说话，解开她的衣衫，狠狠咬上早已充血挺立的乳尖。敏感的地方会把痛感也放大，莫寒咬紧牙关，但眼泪还是打在了戴萌脸上。

“很疼吗？”戴萌舔了舔被自己咬伤的地方，短暂的温柔后，又再一次咬了上去。

莫寒唔的一下哭出声来，她下身从一开始就没穿衣服，疼痛与快感一同袭来，滑腻液体从身体里涌出来，沾湿了戴萌的大腿与腺体。

“想做为什么不告诉我？”戴萌故意用腿去磨蹭莫寒湿润的地方，“我又不会拒绝你。”

“因为，因为会怀孕…”莫寒的眼神都涣散了，她偏爱粗暴的性事，这会儿正托着自己的胸往戴萌嘴边送，用喘息恳求她对自己再狠一点。

戴萌别开脸，没理会她的渴求，冷冷地扔下一句。

“坐上来。”

莫寒一脸的不敢置信，戴萌好像不想理她，也不愿意碰她，但这不重要。她用手扶着腺体，只坐了前半段，就被对方猛地顶了进去。

“唔…啊…”莫寒腰身一软，几乎跌进对方怀里。

“被我艹舒服吗？”戴萌去捏她的下巴。

“嗯...舒，舒服…”莫寒讨好地舔她放在自己唇边的手指，“好棒，好喜欢。”

“被其他人艹也一样的吧。”戴萌笑着说。

莫寒瞪大了眼。

“你身上有我的印记，所以只会生我的孩子，既然不想怀孕的话，去跟别的alpha玩不是更爽一点？”

莫寒拼命摇头，“我没有，我只是…”

她委屈得快哭了，她知道自己说错话了，想解释自己的本意，可话未出口就被封在了唇边。

“你好像没有选择权吧？”戴萌难得吻她，却只是为了阻止她的辩解，“你只是买回来的玩具而已，我想送给谁就送给谁。”

莫寒恨自己身为omega的身体，被人说着过分的话，还被宣判了令人恐惧的未来，可内里却因为一次次的顶撞而冲上了高潮。

戴萌把腺体抽出来，没像上次一样射进生殖腔里，而是喷洒在莫寒的身体上，还有脸上。

“我让你擦了吗？”

莫寒的手僵在脸前。

“旧玩具就要像旧玩具的样子。”戴萌靠着沙发背闭上眼。

“帮我清理干净，然后找管家送你过去。”

“去哪里？”

还能去哪，戴萌在心里暗骂，“吴哲晗不够你用吗，那要几个才够你说，我现在给你联系。”

“知道了。”

戴萌第一次听出莫寒语气里的不高兴，挑起omega的下巴打断她舔邸的动作，“生气了？”

“我好像没有资格生气吧，主人。”莫寒故意学了她的语气，笑着躲开她的手，继续舔食零散的白浊液体。

“都是要扔的玩具了，别脏了您的手。”

tbc


	3. 主线3——七五络莫

“我叫许佳琪，你叫我kiki就好。”

“Kiki？”莫寒一愣，她听吴哲晗说过这个名字。

“你知道我？”许佳琪把花洒悬到莫寒肩上，将上面覆盖的细密泡沫冲掉。

“没，没有…”莫寒慌忙改口，回忆中的场景有太多不能说的要素了。

许佳琪看她的表情就猜到了个大概，掌心温柔地安抚着瘦削的脊背，“没事啦，她就这样。”

“诶，你皮肤好好哦。”许佳琪的指尖轻飘飘地略过肌肤，带起一阵无法忽视的痒。

“才，才没有！”莫寒慌张地往前一趴，从这个初次见面的omega手里逃出来，扑通一声躲进了奶白色的热水里。

她被送来时的姿态太过狼狈，吴哲晗笑到几乎要背过气去，旁边的女人嗔怪着打了她一下，拉着莫寒来到这个大得过分的浴室。

“哎呀，要洗干净才能泡澡呢。”许佳琪起身的同时拉下了裙子的吊带，衣服滑落，露出不着寸缕的优美曲线。

她迈进水中，莫寒被她逼得一步步后退，直到后背贴上坚硬的池壁。

“你把戴萌的味道带进来，五折会生气的。”许佳琪缓缓抱住她，埋在她肩头深吸一口气，“她们俩虽然经常打架，但其实关系很好呢，连脾气都一模一样，都是被惯坏的小孩子。”

“哪，哪里有她的味道...”莫寒咬紧牙关，努力抗拒这人的撩拨，她刚刚有好好清洗，不应该还有残留的液体。

“这里呀。”许佳琪的手不知何时来到她腿根，纤长的手指轻而易举地进入了她的身体，“里面还很湿呢，刚刚才做完吧？”

莫寒僵住了，她在行动上不敢反抗，言语上的抗议也被那人封在了唇边。她很喜欢接吻，不那么直接地指向性事，还能感受到一点点与生理本能无关的爱意。

她对戴萌的错觉就是从那个吻开始的吧，温柔又怜惜，偶尔会咬她一口，不像是在示威，倒像是因为害羞而虚张声势。

莫寒环上许佳琪的脖子，更激烈地索取她的吻。手指与腺体的感觉完全不同，她可以放松下来，专心享受对方的服务。

“你真的好可爱哦，跟五折说的一样。”许佳琪嘴角轻扬，“她还说你很喜欢她的吻来着，她技术很不错吧？”

“唔...”莫寒想起了那天的场景，甬道不自觉收紧。

“都是我教的哦。”许佳琪语气很得意，抽出了手指，把高潮边缘的莫寒放置在这个难堪的状态里，“她们俩是被惯坏的小孩子，以为我们只是玩具，不喜欢了随时可以扔掉。”

许佳琪把莫寒抱到浴池边缘，吻掉她因为情潮而滑落的泪水。

“有时候也想教育一下她们呢。”

“关于到底谁是玩具这件事。”

“我艹，又不叫我。”

吴哲晗再一次闯入做爱现场，上次好歹是她的好朋友跟小情人的家事，这次干脆就是自己的omega在绿自己。

许佳琪躺在床上，莫寒趴跪在她腿间，舔她沾着晶莹液体的唇瓣。

“嗯...对...就是那里，再用点力。”许佳琪给出实时指导，以及毫不吝啬的夸奖，“做得很棒呢。”

吴哲晗刚洗完澡，松垮的短裤被半勃起的腺体撑起，她反手关上门，看向许佳琪的眼神像只失宠的大狗狗。

“kiki......”

“想做去那边，我帮你调教好了。”

吴哲晗顺着许佳琪的指示看过去，莫寒的穴口湿得一塌糊涂，还在一下下的收缩着，看得她腺体完全挺立起来。

吴哲晗习惯了这种展开，很自然地加入了进去，她在莫寒屁股上拍了一巴掌，对于她过电般的颤抖很是满意。

omega的理智在发情面前不值一提，莫寒的舔弄因为呻吟而有片刻停歇，许佳琪的手指捏上她的耳垂，“好好做，乖孩子才有糖吃哦。”

于是莫寒哆嗦着，继续服侍起她来。

这下换吴哲晗不高兴了，她拉下短裤，把涨大的腺体贴上莫寒的臀瓣，濡湿的前端在白皙肌肤上留下一些色情的水渍。她耐心好得很，用腺体和掌心去拍打omega又弹又翘的臀部。莫寒夹紧双腿，她便把腺体插进大腿根部的缝隙里，每一次抽插都狠狠擦过敏感的软肉，逼得omega呜呜的哭出声来。

“我记得你挺主动的啊，怎么，除了戴萌，不想给别的alpha操？”

莫寒还是在哭，她已经无法兼顾取悦许佳琪的动作，却还是在努力维持着，愧疚又恐惧。

“你吓到她了。”许佳琪说。“你不笑的时候一点都不可爱，像个反派。”

“我...谁可爱，当着外人你说什么呢...”吴哲晗面子有些挂不住，她强行分开莫寒的臀瓣，把腺体顶在湿滑的入口处。

“想我操你吗？”

莫寒慌乱地摇头。

“真的不想吗，我可比戴萌要厉害哦。”

莫寒的穴口在听到那两个字后收缩了一下，柔软地吮吸了吴哲晗的顶端。

吴哲晗弯下腰，受不住地嘶了一声。她恼羞成怒，猛地把腺体顶进了一小段，又迅速抽出。

“这么喜欢戴萌？”她揽着莫寒的腰，让她无处可逃，“醒醒吧，她不要你了，玩腻你了。”

莫寒无助地哭泣着，眼泪被许佳琪温柔抹掉，那人抬起她的身体，挪到她正下方躺下，面对面地把她抱进怀里。

“没事的，不要怕。”

莫寒感到抵在身后的硬烫物体离开了，取而代之的是许佳琪断断续续的喘息。

莫寒跪坐在许佳琪身上，看她被吴哲晗狠狠地抽插着，偶尔有液体飞溅到她腿上，黏糊糊的。

“你到底想怎样。”吴哲晗语气闷闷的，许佳琪搞了很多鲜嫩的omega回家，在吴哲晗操她们的时候在旁边围观并指导，偶尔加入也只是用嘴服侍一下她，她已经很久没有真枪实弹地操过自己的omega了。

“我不想生你的孩子。”许佳琪吻莫寒的唇角，“如果是alpha，那肯定跟你一模一样，任性又自以为是，只会祸害别人家的乖孩子。”

吴哲晗顶到最深处，咬着牙看她，“你这么讨厌我吗？”

“不呀，我很喜欢你，没有人比我更喜欢你了。”许佳琪舔莫寒的舌尖，手指夹着她的乳尖轻轻拉扯着。

“所以，小兔子，可不可以帮帮我？”

“唔？”莫寒沉浸在接吻的快感中，并没有听懂两人吵架的内容。

“她不想违背我的意愿，但她需要台阶下。”许佳琪放开她的唇，吻她潮红的脸颊，吮她发烫的耳垂，“求吴哲晗操你，好不好？”

“她真的...唔...很，很厉害...”许佳琪的喘息魅到入骨，“你会喜欢的。”

莫寒受到了蛊惑，回过头怯生生地望向吴哲晗。三人同床，想的东西却截然不同。吴哲晗退出许佳琪的身体，用混合着两人体液的腺体去磨蹭莫寒。

许佳琪用手分开莫寒的臀瓣，露出里面湿润粉嫩的甬道。

莫寒用手握住吴哲晗的腺体，向后靠过去，一点点地填满自己的空虚。感觉已经顶到尽头时，腺体还有一截露在外面。吴哲晗往前用力一撞，滚烫的前端直接探入了生殖腔里。

“唔啊...”莫寒一下子软掉了，趴在许佳琪肩膀抽泣，“太深了，太深了...”

“爽吗？”吴哲晗顺着她小腹往下摸，按揉起同样敏感的软肉。

“爽...”内外被同时抚慰的快感冲得莫寒头脑发昏，她又去吻许佳琪，彻底迷失在欲望的漩涡中。

“喜欢被我操吗？”

“喜欢...”

“那就留在我家，不要再去想戴萌那个混蛋了好不好。”吴哲晗随意抽插了几下，榨干莫寒最后一点力气，省的她又说什么煞风景的话，“我可以每天都操哭你，想要多少次高潮都可以。”

“好，好...”莫寒眼都睁不开了，只是凭本能在摆动腰身，“快，快一点...”

“操哭我，快一点...”

莫寒曾经以为，被标记过的omega就不会被卖掉，可事实并非如此，不仅能卖，还能卖个好价钱。

在这个资源紧缺的时代，即使是在富足的新世界，孩子依然是个负担。于是被标记过的，不能生其他人孩子的omega成为了最完美的发泄对象，淫荡又安全。

戴萌没有穷到卖莫寒，但被送走的日子也没好到哪去。

这个吻是来自许佳琪的，她很确定。被戴上眼罩的莫寒只能凭经验判断。柔软的嘴唇衔着一粒葡萄，喂给饥渴许久的omega。

莫寒已经好几天没吃饭了，一点力气都提不起来。

“饿...”

“乖，有好东西给你吃。”许佳琪安慰道。

顶进嘴里的腺体不知是谁的，不像是吴哲晗，比她要细一些，技巧也更加稚嫩。

莫寒卖力吮吸着热烫的腺体，在许佳琪的调教下她已经变得熟练多了，年轻的小alpha很快就招架不住，将温热的液体满满地射进她嘴里。

精液是由蛋白质和糖分组成的，是理想的能量来源。饿急了的莫寒迫不及待地吞下去，又把散落在外的那些养分仔仔细细地舔干净。被卖到妓院的话，应该就是过这样的日子吧。被不知道身份的恶心alpha一个一个，或几个一起操，靠吃难闻的精液为生。

相比起来，能吃到这种味道清新的alpha，她应该知足了吧。

莫寒把疲软的腺体再次舔到硬得发烫，带着哭腔的声音楚楚可怜。

“好饿，还想吃。”

“操，我不行，这太色情了，我还是个孩子”徐子轩想跑，被许佳琪从后面一把抱住。

“你不做怎么能长成大人呢？”许佳琪弹了弹她的腺体，凑到她耳边，“还是你更想操我？”

“我没...”被戳破少年时期性幻想的徐子轩涨红了脸。

“可以哦，我们是真心把你当儿子看的，帮助儿子成长，也是重要的任务吧。”许佳琪一手套弄着徐子轩的腺体，另一手拉着她来到自己腿间，“摸摸看，是因为络络你才变这么湿的哦。”

开门的声音让徐子轩心跳停了一拍。来晚了的吴哲晗边脱外套边奇怪的看着她们。

许佳琪坐在旁边无所事事，莫寒跪在地毯上吞吐徐子轩的腺体，而徐子轩，这个刚分化没几天的小崽子，脸也未免太红了点。

许佳琪可以跟omega玩，但吴哲晗不允许她跟其他alpha乱搞。今天主要是为了教导她们的干儿子徐子轩，所以破例让许佳琪也在场。

吴哲晗走过去，命令莫寒解开她的腰带与拉链。自己则趁着这个空闲捏了捏小崽子的脸。

“臭小子，期末考了多少分啊。”

还真是完全不符合场景的话题。

吴哲晗一下班就赶回来了，军装还没来的及脱，宽肩细腰比例极好，许佳琪在旁边看得出神。

莫寒解开她的拉链，隔着内裤揉搓她。吴哲晗本想让她先帮自己舔硬一点，但看徐子轩这幅快不行的样子，还是贴心地叫许佳琪过来帮忙了。

徐子轩心跳飙升，两人在她旁边接吻，许佳琪用胯骨磨蹭着吴哲晗，还时不时偷瞄她一眼，甩过来一个暧昧的微笑。

艹，这个疯女人。徐子轩暗骂道，她把气都撒在了莫寒身上，嫉妒让她没那么兴奋了，有余裕欺负饿肚子的可怜omega了。

就快吃上饭的莫寒被人撤掉了餐具，委屈得差点哭出来。

“你是戴萌的omega？”徐子轩用腺体抵住莫寒的脸，在她舔上来时又换到另一边。

“是。”莫寒老实答道。

许佳琪已经跪到了地上，吴哲晗勃起的腺体在内裤上勾勒出傲人的形状，她隔着布料，从根部舔到最上，吮吸从边缘露出头来的湿润顶端。

“她不要你了？”徐子轩从旁边拿了颗葡萄喂给她，作为认真回答的奖励，像训练狗狗那样。

“嗯。”莫寒满足地一口吃掉，把手指上的汁水也舔得干干净净。

“看来即使被标记了，也不会只臣服于一个alpha呐。”徐子轩手指在她口腔里搅动，拿出来时，带出一条晶莹的丝线，“也会想被别人操，也会从其他alpha身上获得快感。”

莫寒嘴唇微张，喘息着点点头。

吴哲晗看了徐子轩一眼，然后抬起手，响亮地打了她一巴掌。

“阿爸？！”徐子轩捂着脸，不敢置信地看着她。

“滚过去舔她，别眉来眼去了。”吴哲晗把许佳琪踹开，兴致缺缺地走到沙发边坐下，“有人就是喜欢吃别人的东西，跟狗改不了吃屎一样，我理解。”

吴哲晗定了一个五分钟的闹表，冲徐子轩晃晃手机：“五分钟之内不射出来，我就让你操她。”

“吴哲晗。”许佳琪一字一顿地叫她。

“听不懂我说话吗？”吴哲晗抬眼看她，把玩着自己无名指上的戒指，“你也可以选择口下留情，正和你意不是吗？”

许佳琪冲她竖起中指，转身含住了徐子轩的腺体。

“阿，阿妈...”徐子轩眼冒金星，大人的技巧跟她完全不是一个世界的，她浑身都颤抖着，眼看就要交待在这，硬是把自己手指咬出血，勉强扛过了第一波快感。

莫寒在吴哲晗的命令下也加入了进来，舔弄许佳琪照顾不到的根部，揉捏、吮吸下面很有弹性的饱满球体。

“阿妈，阿妈...”徐子轩疯了，她梦中的场景成真了，她日思夜想的女人正跪在她身前，因为腺体的顶撞而皱起好看的眉。

她不想再撑了，这么美好的体验何必因为幼稚的赌博而浪费呢，她去抚摸许佳琪的脸，感受她因为取悦自己而腾起的热度。

“阿妈，你好美。”徐子轩怜惜地把许佳琪凌乱的发丝挽到耳后，后者的脸色有一瞬的不自在，吴哲晗在不远处发出一声冷笑。

高潮来得比闹铃晚一秒，徐子轩在背景音里陷入恍惚。乳白色的液体比第一次稍淡一些，被许佳琪含在嘴里，又被莫寒吻住夺了过去。莫寒的眼罩不知何时滑落了，这让许佳琪得以直视她贪婪的眼神。舌根被吮得生疼，许佳琪拍拍莫寒的背让她不要这么激动。

人饿惨了是会发疯的，各种层面上都是。

吴哲晗按掉吵闹的铃声，一手撑着脸颊，另一手放在涨大的腺体上。

“莫寒，过来。”

莫寒乖巧地爬过去，舔掉从腺体顶端溢出来的，沾在吴哲晗小腹的液体，又咬着内裤边缘把它拉下来，开始为自己的第三顿饭做努力。

徐子轩站在吴哲晗正前方，从她的角度看过去，阿爸穿戴整齐，黑色军服帅得要命。裸露的部位全被莫寒挡住了，少女跪在地上，臀部高高翘起，色情的吮吸声传出来，衬得她腿间的湿意更盛。

“做啊，小兔崽子。”吴哲晗语气很不耐烦，厌恶地看了一眼跪在地上的许佳琪，“我没有不要她，她还是你阿妈。”

“你不就喜欢这种乱伦的感觉吗？”

tbc


	4. 主线4——戴莫

“怎么了爷，还是不满意？”

孔肖吟笑得比正经接客的omega还灿烂，穿着旗袍的老板娘说话向来爽快，搂着戴萌的脖子往她腿上一坐，呼吸正打在她耳边。

“您看我行吗？”

“孔老板说笑了。”戴萌躲开她过于暧昧的举动，这家妓院是鞠家罩着的，老板娘敢送，她可不敢收。

戴萌这几天都泡在妓院，omega操了十几个，各种风格的美人技巧满分，但都索然无味，只想快点做完走人。

她脑海里总是浮现出莫寒的脸，能做完也全靠脑补莫寒在她身上起起伏伏。这个女人是她的初夜，是她第一个，也是唯一一个omega。

干，该死的雏鸟情节。戴萌一拳砸在桌面上。

孔肖吟生怕她搞坏了桌子，赶紧陪着笑把她拉到屋里坐下。

“我看您也不是看脸的人，这样，咱来个盲选怎么样？”

“什么意思？”

“就您把眼睛蒙上。”孔肖吟找出根布条系在她眼前，“我拉姑娘进来试用，满意就继续，不满意就换下一个。”

“可以。”戴萌觉得这样正好，省得她没兴趣还硬干，伤神又费力。

“那您先坐着歇会儿，我马上就叫人进来。”

戴萌靠在沙发上，在黑暗中发呆。

她委婉地跟吴哲晗打听过莫寒的情况，这个混蛋居然跟她声情并茂地讲解她们一家三口是怎么玩莫寒的。

弱小又无助的omega不知道自己面对的是三个演员，一副想劝架的模样，但又不敢说话，只能更卖力地取悦吴哲晗，期望她能因此而消点气。

“这小兔子真的太绝了。”吴哲晗的嘴角就没放下来过，“又乖，又聪明，很会看人眼色，身体也敏感得不行，给什么吃什么，那天可能饿急了，我差点被她榨干。”

“你够了！”戴萌抓住她的衣领，“至少让她好好吃饭啊！你还是人吗！”

“噫，你这关注点很奇怪哦。”吴哲晗歪着脑袋看戴萌，“她从来没有抱怨过，不是装的，是真的没有不满意。”

“怎么会...”

“她知道我们不会让她饿死，只是早吃晚吃的事，只要有地方睡，有东西吃，她就很满足了。”吴哲晗闭上眼，“说得我都要哭了，她是在什么环境里长大的啊。”

“可是，可是我...”戴萌不甘心，她对莫寒要好太多了，“她既然这么容易满足，那天为什么会对我生气啊...”

“我们只是饿她几顿。”吴哲晗轻蔑地笑了一下。“你可是把她扔掉了啊。”

所以是安全感的问题吗？

戴萌只能想到这一个原因。可她只见过往alpha身上扑的omega，莫寒这种宁愿自慰也不肯求她的类型她真的没听说过。

不需要她，也不想生她的孩子。

那不就是嫌她不好吗！

戴萌想到这儿又生起了闷气，那我送你去找更好的人你有什么可不满的！不是被操得很爽吗！还用那种刻薄的语气跟我说话，你以为你是谁啊！

戴萌的心路历程结束在关门声中。

脚步声逐渐靠近，听起来是跪在了她身前。

......嗯？怎么回事？

等了半天都没等到下一步行动，空气中也闻不到omega信息素的味道，她怀疑自己被整了。

腺体突然被隔着裤子揉搓起来，可力道又软又散，明摆着是在消极怠工。

“喂，好好做啊。”戴萌不高兴了，她随时可以换人，但她偏不，她最讨厌不敬业的人了，“别光用手，给老子舔。”

她穿着条布料单薄的运动裤，隔着裤子舔也不是毫无感觉，就是觉得很好笑。

“你是不想碰到我吗？”戴萌真实地笑出声了，自己拉下裤腰，握着半勃起状态的腺体往前凑，“快点，舔。”

先碰到的是嘴唇，然后是舌尖，前端被湿热口腔包裹的瞬间，戴萌已经硬到要炸了。

“我、操...”她骂出声来，她第一次在没脑补莫寒的情况下这么有感觉，她怀疑自己是个抖m，只有被冷漠对待才能兴奋起来。

“操，你叫什么？”戴萌呼吸急促，可那人不理她，只是专心含弄着她发烫的腺体。

口爆的技巧很熟练，吞咽的行为也很让人满意，戴萌很是受用。

“好吃吗？”她得意洋洋地问，妈的，莫寒不吃，有的是人吃。

戴萌觉得沙发一沉，依然硬挺的腺体被扶住了，然后慢慢地进入了一个湿润紧致的地方，戴萌爽到一声叹息。

她很快就知道自己问题的答案了。胆大包天的omega吻上她，把口里残留的精液渡了过来。

操！

她想吐掉，但又舍不得这个吻。这个omega过于合她的胃口，一个简单的吻都能搞得她气喘吁吁。

她自己的味道实在算不上好，她勉强咽了下去，猜想着莫寒以前一定是掺了爱意进去，不然怎么吃得下去，吃完还一脸幸福。

想到这儿她又有点失落了，该死，就不能忘记那个人吗。她在心里抱怨着那人，一不小心把名字念出了声。

“莫莫...”

“...嗯。”

戴萌呆住了，随即发疯一样摘掉眼前遮挡，捧着莫寒的脸猛看。

“莫莫？”

“嗯。”

“莫莫。”

“嗯。

“莫莫！”

“嗯...你好烦哦。”莫寒去捂她过分明亮的眼睛，“还做不做了。”

“我...”戴萌又委屈了，“你不是不想生我的孩子嘛，我不想勉强你。”

“所以你就把我送人？”莫寒一声冷笑。

“我，我...”戴萌觉得吴哲晗在逗她，这哪里又乖又听话，这简直是又盐又暴力，冷暴力也算暴力。

“对不起嘛，是我不好...”戴萌认错了。

莫寒尴尬地摸了摸后脖颈，项圈的抑制效果已经到了极限，就在她听到戴萌道歉的刹那。

浓郁的信息素味道随着项圈的拆解铺满了整间房屋，闻得戴萌眼睛都充血了。

莫寒也顾不上再闹脾气，偏头吻上去，放肆地摆动起腰身来。

戴萌也是第一次知道莫寒喜欢接吻。舔过舌尖时能明显感觉到甬道的收缩，她也跟着一阵颤抖。

“我没有不想要你的孩子。”莫寒的话里掺杂了太多喘息，听得戴萌脑袋一懵。

“你是怕你以为...”莫寒停了一下，“你喜欢的话，我们多生几个。”

戴萌连忙摇头，拖着莫寒屁股，抱着她站起来，一起躺倒在旁边的床上。

“不生最好，你怀孕我还要禁欲。”戴萌压在她身上，吻她脸颊。

明明是最常见的姿势，这俩人却从没用过。莫寒莫名害羞，小臂挡在眼前，因为对方的一次次深入而发出断断续续的喘息。

戴萌把她的呻吟吻成闷哼，她首次在情事中充当服务的那方，紧张得不行，一个劲儿地问莫寒这样舒不舒服，那样难不难受。可莫寒一句话都不肯说。

“你之前还会夸我好棒呢。”戴萌委屈，“是不是吴哲晗比我强，你爱上她了，或者爱上她家那小崽子，难不成是爱上她老婆...”

“你给老娘闭嘴！”莫寒忍无可忍，“我爱你一个就够烦的了，你自信一点好不好！”

戴萌被吓得一哆嗦，果然，这人的乖都是为了生存装出来的，一有底气就原形毕露。

“就不能对你太好是不是？”戴萌退出她的身体，拎起她换成跪姿，又再次进入她。

“你以为我买你回来是干什么的，嗯？”戴萌一巴掌拍她屁股上，腰往前一挺，狠狠地撞到最深处，“今天不操哭你不算完。”

“唔...慢，慢一点...”

“现在知道求饶了？”戴萌又去揉她的胸，“你里面可不是这么说的，吸得超紧，是不是想我想得觉都睡不好？”

“嗯...”

戴萌面上一红，但很快调整好了状态。

“别人操得你不够爽吗，这么想我？”戴萌俯下身去咬莫寒的耳朵。

“你，你最好...最喜欢你...”莫寒艰难地回过头吻她，“别人都不行，只要你。”

“那哭了也是你自找的哦。”戴萌在她肩膀狠狠地咬了一口。

吴哲晗一家跟孔肖吟一起在监控室看现场直播。

“我觉得莫莫当时挺爽的啊，是我误会了？”吴哲晗迷茫地挠挠脑袋。

许佳琪弹她一响指：“懂不懂情趣。”


	5. 旧世界篇1——婷鞠

世界的一切都从水中诞生。

黄婷婷收起钓竿，钩上空空如也，她把鱼饵重新装到钩上。身边的桶里只有一条不足巴掌长的鱼，半死不活地吐着泡泡。她看着平静的水面思忖，今天晚饭倒是有了，可是明天又要挨饿了吗。

她忍耐力很强，可饥饿让人心烦意乱，黄婷婷看向水平面尽头的高耸城墙，那后面是新世界的城堡，生活在里面的alpha有享用不尽的食物和omega。黄婷婷被贫寒生活磨得欲望几乎消失，但偶尔也会做白日梦，尤其是肚子咕咕叫的时候。

手上的颤动唤回了黄婷婷的意识，她手忙脚乱地收回鱼线，钩上空空如也，又是一无所获。

倒霉，黄婷婷垂头丧气。今天就先回去吧，趁着天还没黑采点果子什么的。她这么想着，刚想划船掉头，船体就被狠狠撞了一下。

黄婷婷骂了句脏话，双手死死攥着船身才没掉下水，心脏几乎要从嘴里跳出来。船别撞坏了，这可是我借来的！黄婷婷立刻想道，她看了看船的左侧。左边没事，她转向右边，看到一张漂浮在水里的苍白的脸。

黄婷婷把这辈子听过的所有脏话都骂了出来。

遇到鬼了，镇静下来的黄婷婷一边捞这个女人一边想，可她长的真漂亮啊。

这人是omega。黄婷婷把她捞上来的时候就知道了，她把这个omega带回家换了干净衣服，从里到外。黄婷婷不在乎什么ao有别，她很单纯，只想把人救活。

至少目前只有这一个目的。

于是鞠婧祎醒来就看见这样诡异的一幕，一个alpha直勾勾地盯着她，四周破破烂烂，屋子里还弥漫着焦糊味道。

“你醒了。”alpha语调冷漠，但还是扶她坐起来，给她身后垫上枕头，站起来把糊味的源头端给她，“吃掉吧。”

鞠婧祎看了眼盘子里鱼形状的黑炭，皱眉摇头：“不要。”

黄婷婷沉默了片刻，把鱼肉夹到了自己嘴里。

“明明是个omega……”黄婷婷一边咀嚼一边说，“怎么脾气这么大。”

“你们alpha也没好到哪里去。”鞠婧祎反唇相讥，“都那么自以为是！”

黄婷婷停下嘴皱起眉，鞠婧祎不由得往后挪了挪。这个家伙虽然看着瘦弱，但毕竟还是alpha，鞠婧祎想摸个什么防身，黄婷婷点点头开口道：“你说得对。”

“我确实自以为是了。”她说着吃下最后一口鱼肉，“不好意思。”

黄婷婷站起身去厨房洗盘子，留下鞠婧祎一个人愣在床上。

她第一次听到alpha对自己道歉。

“你……”鞠婧祎在黄婷婷回来时开口，“你不赶走我吗？”

“你知道自己在哪里吧。”黄婷婷坐在床边的椅子上，“一个omega独自出去，很难活过一晚上。”

“不用你管！”鞠婧祎想下床，脚还没碰到地面，黄婷婷已经起身站在她面前，居高临下地看着鞠婧祎。

“不用我管？”黄婷婷干笑一声，伸手撩起鞠婧祎的头发，信息素大量地涌出来。鞠婧祎吃了一惊，黄婷婷的手已经探到了鞠婧祎裙子里面。

“都湿成这样了还不用我管？”黄婷婷释放出自己的信息素，手上的液体似乎又多了些，“这回可不是自以为是了，你这样出去，是想被人艹死在路边吗？”

下方和信息素的刺激让鞠婧祎的身子迅速软了下去，只能伸手抓住黄婷婷的胳膊，她低着头，眼神不自觉地盯着对方的裆部。傍晚的昏暗光线从床边的小窗射进来，她模糊地看见一个轮廓，黄婷婷抬起她的脸：“别乱看。”

“我不想碰你。”黄婷婷说着把鞠婧祎抱起来，洗床单太麻烦了，她把鞠婧祎放在木质餐桌上，omega出奇的轻，双手在身后撑着身体，潮红在苍白的脸上显得诡异又妖艳。黄婷婷拉过一张椅子坐下来，“所以试试看用手可不可以。”

自以为是的alpha。鞠婧祎心里咒骂着，几乎感受不到那个alpha慢条斯理的插入，“不够……”鞠婧祎咬着牙，黄婷婷愣了一会儿，手指从一加到三。液体很快在桌子上积成晶莹的一滩，鞠婧祎的屁股都被木头蹭红，快感还是迟迟不来，她腾出一只手去摸自己的胸部，却怎样都是差了一点。

可恶的alpha，鞠婧祎眼角逼出泪水，她的胸上现出她自己的手指印，乳尖红肿坚硬。身下的alpha还在面不改色地用手指艹自己，连速度都平淡无奇。她鞠婧祎虽然是omega，好歹也来自名门望族，居然在旧世界被这样一个垃圾轻视，被这个垃圾摆布得像——像个荡妇。她能听见远处山林里传来的鸟兽的声音，嘈杂，凄厉，她的呻吟融合在这些声音里。鞠婧祎不由自主地幻想着，有人混在这些野兽中偷窥她，看她下身一片泛滥，看她不知羞耻地抚摸自己。鞠婧祎意识到这一切，下面夹得更紧了一些。

黄婷婷表情有了些波动，她的手指似乎抽不出来了。哪有omega在发情期会这么想要的？她抬起头，看见鞠婧祎撩起衣服，左胸的粉色乳尖在她纤细的手指间变大变硬。她咽了下口水，因为眼前的人美得不可方物，她所做的事情与渎神无异。黄婷婷的手停了下来，正在她自我怀疑的时候鞠婧祎直起身，把黄婷婷的脸按到了自己的洞口。

“艹我。”鞠婧祎的声音颤抖着，“把你的手指拿出去，你这个性冷淡的、硬不起来的冒牌alpha，用你又短又细的那个家伙艹我。”

“你说谁硬不起来？”黄婷婷挣脱开，脸上终于浮现出一丝恼怒的神色，鼻尖上还沾着晶莹的黏液。鞠婧祎被按倒在桌子上，她支起身体，看见黄婷婷解开拉链，脱下内裤，硬不起来的谣言不攻自破。黄婷婷瞳色幽深，面无表情，她拉开鞠婧祎的腿，把腺体顶了进去。

这一顶几乎就让鞠婧祎泄身，黄婷婷也没好到哪去，她离群索居，许久没碰omega，偏偏鞠婧祎紧的要命。黄婷婷深呼吸，平心静气之后开始运动，鞠婧祎的呻吟渐渐高亢起来，身体拱起又落下，脚趾蜷起又松开，她高潮了。

很可惜的是，黄婷婷还没有。她把鞠婧祎抓下桌子，逼她靠墙趴着，从后面插了进去。鞠婧祎的乳尖隔着一层劣质布料抵着墙壁，每次被顶着操都磨得胸前又痛又爽。黄婷婷把她的手腕举高按在墙上，她身子发软，腿被操得站不住，身后的人毫无章法地进出她的身体。鞠婧祎咬着牙，她说不出求饶的话，只有高潮的时候哭叫出声。

黄婷婷也射了，在她体内，拔出来的声音清晰，白色液体慢慢流出来，鞠婧祎顺着墙壁滑下来，跪坐在地上，背对着黄婷婷不住地颤抖，一副被操坏了的模样。

黄婷婷清醒过来，她和自己捡回家的、还不知道名字的omega打了一炮。虽说怎么看都是她赚了，但黄婷婷还是有点难受，像是把一直珍藏的宝物扔到水里，她蹲下来，看着鞠婧祎的眼睛里渗出泪水。

“在这待着吧。”黄婷婷开口。

鞠婧祎没有说话。

“我干了你，得对你负责。”

“真是好笑。”鞠婧祎脸上没有笑意，“一个alpha谈负责。”

“你可以不听我的，然后走出去被几个人玩到死。”黄婷婷搬出老借口恐吓她，“在我这里待着也没什么不好，至少它——”黄婷婷指指自己的下体，“还硬的起来。”

鞠婧祎伸出手，攥住黄婷婷的腺体撸动几下，腺体立刻半硬起来：“你可真是变态。”

“是吗。”黄婷婷站起来，把抬头的腺体凑到鞠婧祎脸边，后者张开嘴，含住了还在冒出液体的头部。

“彼此彼此嘛，变态omega。”黄婷婷按住鞠婧祎的后脑，“这就算答应了？”

鞠婧祎把柱身舔得干净，又挣脱开，黄婷婷的腺体打在她脸上。

“别痴心妄想了。”鞠婧祎伸手握住那根粗长的腺体，“我要做得你这辈子都硬不起来。”

tbc


	6. 旧世界篇2——婷鞠

“今天带你去树林。”黄婷婷把采药用的竹筐交给鞠婧祎，后者正在扯脖子上的项圈，鞠婧祎不耐烦的很：“喂，这个东西不可以不戴吗？”

“不可以。”黄婷婷过去查看项圈有没有被鞠婧祎弄松，“能抑制你的信息素，不被其他人盯上，还能告诉别人你有主了。”

“有主了？”鞠婧祎环视四周，“在哪里，我怎么没看见？”

“不知道是谁晚上被我干得喵喵叫。”黄婷婷眯起眼睛，手隔着衣服捏住鞠婧祎的胸，“到了白天就开始逞能？”

鞠婧祎把手伸到身后，捏住黄婷婷的裆部揉了揉，那里立刻鼓了一块。“你这个闷骚色情狂。”

出发时间理所当然的推迟了。

虽然黄婷婷住的地方人烟稀少，但她是这一片区域少数几个医生之一，有人生了急病就会来山上找她，偶尔也有山民出现在这附近，让鞠婧祎戴项圈是以防万一。也幸好她住的离树林近，不然带着鞠婧祎，怕是要走到天黑。

“今天采这六种。”黄婷婷指给鞠婧祎看，“这些标本留给你，你对比着采。不过这个紫色花不要碰，对你不好。”

“好了好了，快走吧，怎么比上了年纪的omega还啰嗦。”鞠婧祎转身就走，黄婷婷在她身后不放心地喊：“别离我太远！有情况喊我！”

她俩是在床上自我介绍的。黄婷婷的腺体还在鞠婧祎甬道里面，混杂在淫靡的肉体撞击声中，“黄婷婷。”上面的那个开口道，鞠婧祎几乎怀疑这是个幻觉，直到对方重复了一遍：“我的名字，黄婷婷。”

“黄婷婷？好土的名字。”鞠婧祎的笑声被撞得七零八落，“我不会告诉你名字——除非你能在我之后射出来。”

黄婷婷对于这种挑衅理应见怪不怪，但她又一次上了当。“好啊。”她狠狠捏住鞠婧祎的乳头，“看看谁先。”

这个alpha太瘦了，鞠婧祎摸着黄婷婷的肋骨想到，但意外的有力气。黄婷婷让她跪趴在床上。还很喜欢后入，鞠婧祎忍着浪叫出声，努力活动下体，让自己更紧一些，尽快榨干黄婷婷。最后还是功亏一篑，鞠婧祎软下身子，滴下来的体液打湿了床单，黄婷婷抽出腺体，把趴着的鞠婧祎翻过来，炫耀似地用手撸动几下，白浊的精液射到了鞠婧祎脸上。

“鞠婧祎。”鞠婧祎一字一句，说完伸舌头去舔嘴边的几滴，“你可得好好记住了。”

鞠是河那边的姓氏，黄婷婷有所耳闻，按照平时这人的做派，也像是新世界的omega。可是鞠婧祎为什么会落水，为什么会甘心留在旧世界，跟她过这种有上顿没下顿的日子，黄婷婷还不知道。她觉得自己没那么大魅力，河对岸肯定也不缺器大活好的alpha。黄婷婷冥思苦想，还不小心砍坏了一棵药草。

“黄……”

声音很小，但足够黄婷婷听到。她攥着刀寻声跑去，看到鞠婧祎靠坐在树旁，呼吸急促，低着头看不清表情。药草散落一地，她手里还握着一朵半开的紫色花。

“我不是说了不许碰吗！”黄婷婷一把把花夺走开，这是她第一次吼鞠婧祎，“这东西会强制发情，你戴着抑制圈没办法释放信息素，会导致信息素紊乱的你知不知道！”黄婷婷近乎撕扯地拆下项圈，鞠婧祎的后颈腺体已经红肿，黄婷婷经验老道，一眼看出怎么处理这种情况。

黄婷婷骂了一声，看向鞠婧祎坐着的地方，那里的泥土被打湿成深色。现在也顾不得那么多了，黄婷婷把那朵花从中分开，其中一半塞进鞠婧祎嘴里，强迫她吃掉，自己也把剩下的扔进嘴里，胡乱咀嚼两下，吞了下去。

很湿，很热。鞠婧祎半躺在地上，几乎化成一滩水，她身上的黄婷婷也很热，她把鞠婧祎的腿分开，腺体涨的发痛，却因为鞠婧祎太紧而插不进去。黄婷婷拿了水壶，把手洗干净，动手给鞠婧祎扩张，刚伸进一根手指鞠婧祎就喘的不行。黄婷婷也很紧张，这里虽然没什么人来，但毕竟也是光天化日的野外，她就这样脱掉人家的衣服干人家，简直禽兽不如。

黄婷婷镇定心神，跪在鞠婧祎双腿间，专注于用手指抽插她的穴口。新世界的omega皮肤很白，下面也光滑细腻，黄婷婷很难不心猿意马，几粒泥土沾在鞠婧祎白嫩的大腿内侧，腿心还在汩汩地流淌体液，看起来像是为色欲堕落的天使。

差不多了，黄婷婷解开拉链才意识到自己憋了多久，腺体迫不及待地被放出来，捅穿鞠婧祎的念头格外强烈。真的变成禽兽了，黄婷婷插进去的时候想着，鞠婧祎夹得她很痛，但现在这个情况没办法退出。她只能做野兽，膝盖跪在泥上，和眼前的母兽交合。

我在救人。黄婷婷冲撞的时候默念道，她担心自己如果不这样想，会把鞠婧祎直接做死。催情草药威力十足，黄婷婷觉得自己艹了鞠婧祎好久好久，可这个omega的下面还是又湿又紧，毫无高潮的迹象，当然她也是。这场性事变成一场消耗战，这让黄婷婷挫败，天就要黑了，她得尽早结束。

她把鞠婧祎拉起来，她们下面还彼此相连。黄婷婷让她跪好，鞠婧祎身上那些早就撕坏的衣服被扔到一边，挺直的上身赤裸着贴在粗糙的树皮上。液体从被操开的穴口中毫无顾忌地滴在地上，鞠婧祎说不出话，只是发抖，语言都变成了破碎的求爱的呻吟，黄婷婷又插了进去，她身上的皮质外套贴在鞠婧祎身后，冰凉而带着强硬的气味，这又引起鞠婧祎一阵瑟缩。

“真是了不得的新世界人。”黄婷婷在她耳边咬耳朵，“但实际上不也只是个求着我干你的浪荡omega嘛。”

树皮磨得鞠婧祎的乳尖几乎流血，后面那个无耻的alpha还在说着更无耻的话，可怕的是，她居然因此更加兴奋起来。“是不是故意拿药催情？就想让我在这里干你？”鞠婧祎喘得更加急促，黄婷婷把更多下三滥的词汇抛出来。鞠婧祎想转身骂人，但身体因为黄婷婷的话正冲上云霄，根本没有多余的力气，她张开口，想要以牙还牙的字眼都变成了软绵绵的、带着哭腔的呻吟。

“阿黄……”清醒状态下的鞠婧祎绝对不会用如此渴求的语气呼唤黄婷婷，但如今肉体的需要压倒一切，她想得到也想被破坏，像期待烟花也想成为烟花。

“好，我知道。”被点名的家伙踌躇片刻，也不知是药物作用，还是心意流露，说了句磕磕绊绊的我爱你。生殖腔就在话音刚落适时打开，就像念对了女巫的咒语。黄婷婷咬住omega后颈的腺体，腺体最后抽动几下，把自己的东西尽数射了进去。被标记的人则在一阵无声的叫喊之后，彻底泄了个干净。

结束之后的黄婷婷一下子瘫坐到地上，眼前一阵阵发黑。被操的鞠婧祎虽然没出力气，但身上印着红色紫色的印迹，腿间红肿几乎破皮。黄婷婷歇了一阵子，总算记起了刚才发生的一切，她站起身的时候腿还在不自觉地发抖。黄婷婷看了看天色，蹲下去抬起鞠婧祎的脸。

“该走了。”黄婷婷声音里透着点虚弱。“我们赶在天黑前离开。”

“混蛋……”鞠婧祎有气无力地搜刮着几个词骂黄婷婷，后者把衣服盖在她身上，背对她蹲着，“我背你下山，筐什么的就扔这里吧，反正也没人来。”

“哼。”鞠婧祎伏在黄婷婷瘦削的背上，手臂搂着她的脖子，“你倒也不算那么烂。”

“当然。”黄婷婷一步一步走下山，“要好好照顾孕妇才行。”

鞠婧祎怀疑自己出现了幻觉：“孕妇？”

“催情草的特效。”鞠婧祎看不见黄婷婷的表情，后者只是平静地叙述，“闻到气味的omega会被迫发情，只能在服用草药后，再由同样服用草药的alpha标记。”

“而且一定会因此怀孕。”

TBC


	7. 旧世界篇3——婷鞠

“黄医生最近来得很勤啊。”村落里的商贩把牛奶桶递给黄婷婷，“看在医生面子上我才说的，这虽然是真的牛奶，但质量实在一般。您买来干什么？”

“这个嘛，没关系，已经很好了。至于原因——”黄婷婷接过来，看了一眼浑浊的牛奶，慢吞吞开口：“我有孩子了。”

“什么？”商人的下巴几乎脱臼，这才留神到黄医生还买了些色泽明亮的布匹，与黄婷婷身上那些实用主义的暗色系完全不同，“所以这些布是买了给您家孩子的？”

“是啊。”黄婷婷脸上出现一丝为人父的慈爱笑容，“还不错吧。”

“她睡了？”黄婷婷回到家时没有听到哭声，于是悄声向孩子妈妈发问。鞠婧祎正坐在客厅的破旧摇椅上，她点点头，手上还在把布料拼在一起。黄婷婷去厨房放好牛奶，把热着的晚饭拿到客厅，土豆泥有点咸，不过对于一个月前连开水都不会烧的人而言，做的已经很好了。

黄婷婷还没有完全适应父亲和丈夫这两个身份，鞠婧祎也是。在树林发生那些之后直到现在，孩子已经出生三个月，她俩的身体接触屈指可数——接生的时候不算。黄婷婷是医生，理所应当地为自己的孩子接生。鞠婧祎痛了快十个小时，旧世界药品稀缺，黄婷婷的草药在剧烈的疼痛面前杯水车薪，但鞠婧祎最后还是把女儿生了下来，她半睁开眼，看到黄婷婷在剪脐带，清洗婴儿身上的血污。鞠婧祎莫名安心，不过在她失去意识前，额头被什么东西碰了一下。

“所以，孩子出生那天——”鞠婧祎欲言又止，黄婷婷不明所以，歪着头看鞠婧祎，后者不再开口，黄婷婷吃掉剩下的食物，洗好盘子。手在裤子上擦了擦，拿走鞠婧祎手里的针线，“我明天去拜托村里的婆婆缝吧。”

鞠婧祎抬头看她，眼神里的意思大概是你居然怀疑我的水平，黄婷婷语气笃定：“天都黑了，对眼睛不好，还会扎到手指。”她顺手抓起鞠婧祎的手指，指尖的伤口清晰可见，“你看，这里不是受伤了？”

壁炉里的火焰噼啪作响，火光映照在两人脸上。已经为人父母的她们像是暧昧期的情人一样因为拉手而脸红，黄婷婷刚想松手，鞠婧祎抢先一步握住她的手腕：“你偷亲我？”

“啊？”黄婷婷的声音没克制住，差点吵醒小孩，她想了一会儿才明白过来鞠婧祎问的是哪件事。“那个嘛——你衣服怎么湿了？”

鞠婧祎低头才发现自己胸前湿了一片，脸瞬间烧了起来。黄婷婷先她一步开口：“溢乳了？”

鞠婧祎一拳砸到黄婷婷肩膀上，胸口的湿痕又扩大了一些，肿胀的乳尖明显地露出来，黄婷婷皱眉，这家伙居然真空？

“变态！我是为了喂奶！”鞠婧祎看着黄婷婷的眼神停留在自己胸前，下一拳冲着黄婷婷的肚子，在击中前被黄婷婷握住手腕拦下。“我出门买了牛奶，所以你不用费力挤奶了。”黄婷婷另只手掀起鞠婧祎的衣摆，“但是不能浪费。”

不能浪费的结果就是黄婷婷和鞠婧祎面对面坐在床上，鞠婧祎上身赤裸，乳头被黄婷婷含着，一股一股的乳汁射进黄婷婷嘴里。孕后她的胸部涨大不少，有时还会发痛。以前她在新世界的时候有人告诉她，跟alpha融合信息素这胀痛就会缓解不少。但她生完孩子之后，黄婷婷下山行医的次数越来越多，以前十天半个月才下一趟，现在三天两头就往下跑，早出晚归，像是在躲她一样。

我是什么母老虎吗？鞠婧祎对自己的长相颇有自信，可这个旧世界的alpha居然对她不理不睬，想到这里鞠婧祎怒火中烧，伸手下去试探黄婷婷的下身。黄婷婷注意到她的动作，倒也没有阻拦，任由鞠婧祎拉开她的裤链，半勃的腺体已经顶起一个弧度。黄婷婷抬眼看她，鞠婧祎得意的样子像只张牙舞爪的小猫。

为了孩子，黄婷婷很体贴地跟鞠婧祎分床睡——鞠婧祎睡床她打地铺。黄婷婷自认不是什么精虫时刻上脑的禽兽，但面对这么一个不时散发信息素的omega，她还是做过几次春梦，梦里的鞠婧祎乖巧得不得了，要什么姿势就什么姿势。醒来之后黄婷婷内裤湿了一片，她不动声色地起身，把内裤洗干净晾好，再在厕所用手撸出来。如今鞠婧祎本人，她孩子的妈，实际意义上的妻子，就这么裸露着在她面前，黄婷婷也懒得做什么柳下惠，今天她就要把梦里那些事情全做一遍。

鞠婧祎也憋得难受，omega身体孕后恢复极快，甚至食髓知味，欲望更强。但她的自尊不许她向黄婷婷求欢，溢乳和真空这两件事，一半真的一半故意。无论如何，黄婷婷上钩了。

乳汁吸的差不多，鞠婧祎俯下身，隔着内裤舔弄黄婷婷的腺体。包越来越大，直到黄婷婷呼吸变得急促，鞠婧祎这才把黄婷婷的内裤脱下。深色的腺体立刻弹到鞠婧祎眼前，这是鞠婧祎第一次这么仔细地观察这个家伙，长度可观，粗细也正好，透明的液体正从形状漂亮的柱头上涌出。“看够了？”黄婷婷握着腺体送到鞠婧祎嘴边，“舔。”

活儿可真是不太好。黄婷婷想着，鞠婧祎下面确实是又紧又热，但嘴上功夫还是欠缺不少。她按着鞠婧祎后脑顶了几下，鞠婧祎被弄得干呕，报复地咬了她命根子一口。黄婷婷痛了一下，更多的是爽。但腺体在这个小猫嘴里确实不太稳妥，黄婷婷抽出来，给鞠婧祎脱光了衣服，脱到内裤还不忘摸一把孩子出来的地方，水多得已经要滴下来。黄婷婷半躺在床上。“坐上来。”她晃了晃挺立着的腺体，“我累了，你自己动。”

“阿黄果然是身子虚。”鞠婧祎一边说着，一边用手指抽插几下自己的穴口，这里已经很久没有alpha进入了，如今饥渴得要命，没插几下就门户大开。鞠婧祎扶着腺体，一下子坐到最深处，爽得她几乎尖叫。黄婷婷立刻坐直捂住她的嘴，“别把孩子吵醒了。”

鞠婧祎顺势咬住黄婷婷两根手指，舌头卷进嘴里舔了起来。黄婷婷也配合地在她嘴里搅动，另一只手撑着身体，让鞠婧祎放心扭动身体，自我取悦。白色乳汁随着晃动溅射在黄婷婷身上，“真是淫荡的妈妈。”黄婷婷挺起腰，狠狠顶了鞠婧祎一下，“妈妈喜欢这个姿势吗？”

兴奋的鞠婧祎又开始泌乳，黄婷婷用嘴去接，乳汁像是水枪射在黄婷婷嘴里，黄婷婷抽出鞠婧祎嘴里的手，含着鞠婧祎的乳汁吻了过去，白色液体滴滴答答流下来，黄婷婷顺势把它抹在鞠婧祎胸前。然后把沾满鞠婧祎乳汁和唾液的手指加进了鞠婧祎的甬道里。

鞠婧祎第一次承受这么大的尺寸，黄婷婷的腺体前后抽插，手指直捣敏感点，女上位的鞠婧祎每一次运动都直插入最深处。她紧紧抱住黄婷婷维持平衡，“妈妈不可以出声哦。”黄婷婷在她耳边低声细语，“不然我就不干妈妈了。”

黄婷婷动作越来越大，鞠婧祎几次想叫出声，都被黄婷婷恐吓到只能咬着黄婷婷肩膀上的衣服，呜呜地哼着。“妈妈被我干得爽吗？”黄婷婷话里带着笑意，“就这样被干到高潮吧。”

黄婷婷的话像是魔咒，话音刚落，鞠婧祎就绷紧了身体，大量的水液甚至弄湿了床单。“妈妈怎么这样。”黄婷婷用舌尖舔弄鞠婧祎圆润肿大的乳头，榨出最后几滴乳汁。

“多谢款待。”黄婷婷把鞠婧祎放倒在床上，兴许是憋了太久，经过刚才那一番操弄，黄婷婷的腺体还精神抖擞。“这次换一边。”黄婷婷抬起鞠婧祎的腿，刚刚高潮过的人晕乎乎的，黄婷婷用她的体液润湿了鞠婧祎的后门。手指耐心地扩张，耐心到鞠婧祎蹬腿表示抗拒。“你那边都肿了，再做就该坏了。”黄婷婷装出一副理智的样子，“我就进去一点。”

说着，黄婷婷把腺体插进了鞠婧祎又软又翘的屁股。未开发过的地方紧的要命，润滑也很到位，黄婷婷适应了一会儿，看鞠婧祎没有抵抗，就违背了诺言，大开大合地干起来，与此同时把三根手指送进了鞠婧祎的小穴，双管齐下，鞠婧祎立刻又射出一堆体液。黄婷婷看着被操得几乎没了声音的鞠婧祎，最后顶了几下，把精液射进了鞠婧祎的直肠里。

“黄婷婷……”鞠婧祎的拳头落在黄婷婷软下来的腺体上，“你可真是好样的……”

“那当然。”黄婷婷欣然接受，俯身下去，亲了亲鞠婧祎的嘴角，那里还有自己精液的味道。

TBC


	8. 旧世界篇4——婷鞠熊粤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含np、qj情节

“我今天下山，家里的食物要吃光了。”黄婷婷一边穿衬衫一边说道，鞠婧祎躺在床上，坦荡荡露出光裸的上身，听黄婷婷报备行程。

“可是一家之主，你要这样半勃着下山吗。”鞠婧祎撩开黄婷婷的衬衫下摆，内裤里的腺体肉眼可见的又胀大了一点。

“还不是因为你裸睡……”被鞠婧祎冠上闷骚名号的黄婷婷反常的脸红起来，鞠婧祎轻车熟路地脱下她的内裤，把柱身上半部含在嘴里，下半部用手套弄。像是报复黄婷婷之前说她口活不好，鞠婧祎这几天晚上都要求口交，哪怕黄婷婷摆手说自己腰疼也不行，黄医生体内那点精华被omega上下两张嘴吸的一干二净。

这次也不例外，黄婷婷射的时候眼泪几乎被逼出来。她才不信鞠婧祎下边没湿，可即使这样她也没办法再做什么。鞠婧祎推着她让她赶快走，还说什么不走就让她带孩子这种话。天地良心，黄婷婷心想，那个小东西一和她单独相处就哭得像杀猪。

“那你好好休息。”黄婷婷穿上裤子，“我尽快回来。”

门被关上，黄婷婷猜的没错，鞠婧祎下边早就湿透了，但看黄婷婷吃瘪很有趣。鞠婧祎想着踢开被子，把手伸到下边，开始揉捏自己的阴蒂。黄婷婷用手做前戏的时候会有轻有重地画圈，鞠婧祎回忆着黄婷婷的手法，中指探进去又出来，然后突然间一下子插进去三根。鞠婧祎叫出了声，另一只手摸上胸部，狠狠地揉掐着。

好想要黄婷婷……黄婷婷腺体的味道还留在她嘴里，鞠婧祎想着黄婷婷的脸，黄婷婷的腺体。她用手指在嘴里搅动几圈，重新插回甬道，就像正在被黄婷婷艹一样。

门似乎被撞了一下，鞠婧祎的下体猛地收紧，马上就要高潮了，屋子里传来脚步声。那不是黄婷婷的步伐，鞠婧祎立刻辨认出来，但手依旧在抽插，甚至陌生人的闯入让她更兴奋——她的手指被吸得更紧了。

不速之客站到鞠婧祎床边，来者穿着新世界的军队制服，腰间还有两把精致的佩刀，正饶有兴致地看着鞠婧祎自慰。鞠婧祎看着这张熟悉的脸，把体液射到了自己的手上。

“弟妹这么饥渴吗？”赵粤的鼻翼扇动几下，捕捉了满溢出的淫糜气味，她笑眯眯地打量着鞠婧祎泛红的胸部和，“看来savo要很努力才能满足你呀”

“赵嘉敏？”鞠婧祎眯起眼睛，“她也来了？”

“毕竟要接淘气的未婚妻回家嘛。”赵粤扭头，“我还在想你去哪里了呢，真不愧是我的好弟弟。”赵粤拍了拍同样身着军装的赵嘉敏的肩膀，后者怀里正抱着鞠婧祎睡着的女儿。赵嘉敏张了张嘴，没有说话。

“既然人都到齐了——”赵粤抽出佩刀，把散落在一边的衣服丢在鞠婧祎身上，“不想这个小孩有事的话，就麻烦弟妹快些吧。”

鞠婧祎被赶上越野车，赵嘉敏还抱着孩子，和鞠婧祎一起坐在后排，赵粤负责开车，小孩在她怀里睡得很熟。明明被自己爸爸抱着就会哭呢，鞠婧祎眼中流露温柔的神色。

“弟妹在想什么？”开车的赵粤问道。“如果是那个瘦小的alpha，不用担心我们对她不利哦。”

“我才没有担心她。”鞠婧祎说，“她比起你们这些新世界的家伙强得多。”

“哈哈哈哈哈是吗？”赵粤说，“可弟妹，你也是新世界的人，这样蛮荒的地方不适合你，你终归是要和我们回到新世界去的。”

“我既然逃出来就不会再回去。”

“那可由不得你。”赵粤做出遗憾的神色，车子猛地停下，河边停靠着一艘庞大的轮船。

赵粤先行下车，为鞠婧祎打开车门：“因为我们马上就要启程了。”

鞠婧祎被带入一间卧房，手上挂着结实的手铐，门也上了锁。孩子被带走，但既然是赵家的筹码，应该不会被杀掉。鞠婧祎眼前忽然浮现黄婷婷的笑容，她回家之后看到自己和孩子都失踪了会怎样呢。应该会报警吧，毕竟是黄婷婷。鞠婧祎莫名笑起来，又流下了眼泪。

自己会不会永远见不到黄婷婷了？

“嗨——”赵粤推门而入，身后跟着面无表情的赵嘉敏，“弟妹还习惯出海吗？”

鞠婧祎撇过头，赵粤发现了她脸上的泪痕。

“你哭了？没事吧。”赵粤走过去蹲下身，擦拭鞠婧祎的眼泪，柔声安慰她：“好可怜哦，是想念旧世界了吗？不过没关系，新世界要比旧世界好很多。”

“接下来就让你亲身感受一下。”

说着，鞠婧祎的下巴被用力捏住，赵粤拿出一朵熟悉的紫色花，硬是全部塞进了鞠婧祎嘴里。

“这是催情草哦。”赵粤抽出刀，从鞠婧祎的衣领慢慢插入，冰冷的刀面贴着皮肤下滑，赵粤手腕转动，锋利的刀刃割碎了鞠婧祎的衣服。赵粤带着欣赏的神情退后几步，把赵嘉敏推到鞠婧祎面前，自己则坐到一边，用刀支撑着旁观：“有了新的小孩，就能安心地待在新世界了吧。”

“小鞠•••”赵嘉敏低声说着，解开自己的拉链，“我很抱歉。”

这份情热十分熟悉，但对面的人变了。赵嘉敏应该也服用了草药，尺寸格外惊人的腺体透着深红，微微上翘，顶端还在吐着透明的前液。鞠婧祎只望了一眼，下身就不由自主地又湿了几分，这不怪她，omega天性如此。她的手还被束缚着，赵嘉敏把她扶到自己身上，手腕搭在赵嘉敏脑后，身上的衣服已经变成了碎布散落在四周，赵嘉敏双手用力，就这样把她抱了起来。鞠婧祎后背抵在墙上，中间隔着赵嘉敏的手掌。体液滴在地板上，船体微微摇动，赵嘉敏就这样借着力道直直插了进去。

“啊！”鞠婧祎叫出声，赵嘉敏的尺寸本就优于黄婷婷，加上催情的效用，鞠婧祎一下子被顶到最深处，赵嘉敏手臂结实，每一次动作都极其到位。但正如那次野合，在催情草的作用下，两个人很难高潮，只能在情欲的漩涡里，如同濒临溺水一般痛苦挣扎。赵嘉敏放下鞠婧祎，解开她手上的镣铐，这个状态下的omega早已失去行动能力，只是色欲的奴隶。被平放下来的鞠婧祎眼神涣散，下身无意识地收缩、涌出体液，无声地渴望着腺体的插入。赵嘉敏回头看了一眼，赵粤一动未动地坐着，脸上露出满不在乎的嘲讽的笑容。

赵嘉敏转头，看向身下的鞠婧祎，她名义上的未婚妻，别人的妻子，别家的母亲。她的乳房已经为那个孩子分泌过乳汁，这样想着，赵嘉敏低头咬上鞠婧祎的乳尖，用力地扯动吮吸，仿佛饿坏的小孩子。用上边的嘴在索取，用下方的腺体刺穿。她们不知道做了多久，阴道，屁股，胸部，嘴，她们几乎把所有的体位试了个遍。最后赵嘉敏把腺体插进鞠婧祎充血红肿的下身，把浓稠的精液射满了鞠婧祎的肚子。鞠婧祎也尖叫着，身体绷紧又落下。两人先后达到了高潮。

赵嘉敏抽出腺体，转身坐到一边休息。赵粤一步步走过来，打开鞠婧祎的腿，接着用自己的腺体堵住了鞠婧祎的穴口。“要保证受孕呢。”赵粤说着把自己的腺体送进去一半，赵嘉敏的尺寸已经够大了，然而没服用催情草的赵粤的腺体还要更加粗大。鞠婧祎仿佛要被撕裂，却又意外地充实。脱离了催情草的omega本能地抗拒黄婷婷以外的alpha，但刚刚经历过一次情事的鞠婧祎毫无绮丽，即使挣扎也软绵绵的。赵粤一把按住她的手腕，在鞠婧祎体内运动了几下，“别怕，我不会抢着做爹的。”说着，赵粤抽出腺体，鞠婧祎刚刚兴奋起来的下体重新回到空虚，但她本人倒是松了一口气。

“不过生殖腔关上了的话，让我玩玩也好嘛。”赵粤抽出自己的佩刀，鞠婧祎就这样看着那根刻着繁杂花纹的粗长刀柄，硬生生地插进了自己的甬道。

与腺体完全不同的冰凉材质在鞠婧祎体内抽送起来，毫无感情地冲撞着鞠婧祎的内壁。鞠婧祎还想抵抗，嘴里就被塞入了赵粤的腺体，无法完全吞没的巨物只撞击了几下，就在鞠婧祎想要下口咬它之前抽了出来，赵粤脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是微微皱眉的严肃表情。她一手用刀干着鞠婧祎，一手撸动自己的腺体，把精液射在了鞠婧祎由于高潮失神的脸上。

赵粤拿手帕擦了擦腺体和刀，穿戴整齐。赵嘉敏垂着头坐在一边，腿间的物件也软软地垂下，偶尔有精液滴落。“不要浪费赵家的精华啊。”赵粤单膝跪下，用嘴舔干净赵嘉敏的腺体。

“和弟妹单独呆一会儿吧。”

TBC


	9. 旧世界篇5——婷鞠粤（完结）

这是鞠婧祎被带回新世界的第四周，前三周她都被软禁在赵家的大宅，赵粤明确表示她不信任没有军队保护的鞠家，尤其是在发生过一次逃跑事件之后。鞠家似乎也放弃了这个小女儿，只有她家里的保姆来看过她几次，给她带来一些穿的用的——她原来的衣服在船上被赵粤割碎了，披着赵粤的风衣才下的船。

三周里，鞠婧祎大部分时间和她的女儿在一起，虽然她还只是个婴儿，但眉目间已经有了黄婷婷的影子，这让鞠婧祎好过了一点，但也无时无刻不在提醒鞠婧祎，她腹中还孕育着第二个由催情草生出的小孩。

“小姐。”赵家的佣人收好鞠婧祎的早餐后说道，这些从军队退伍的beta训练有素，即使对待鞠婧祎这种有些尴尬的角色依然礼貌温和，“九点左右会有医生来检查您的身体状况，下午少主会来看望您。”

医生估计是来看她怀孕的状况吧，鞠婧祎接着问道：“知道赵粤具体什么时候来吗？”

“不是大小姐，她去军队演习，三天后回来。下午来的是二小姐。”佣人答道，“二小姐从军校回来，昨天到的消息，说要来看您，具体时间还不清楚。”

鞠婧祎答了几句，让佣人退下。赵嘉敏，她第二个孩子的生父，自从她进入赵家的那天起就回了军校，颇有些逃跑的意味。倒是赵粤时不时来看她，当然每次都要喂鞠婧祎催情草，然后和她发生关系。有一次情事过后，赵粤还主动抱来女儿给鞠婧祎。那时鞠婧祎问道：“赵粤，难道你喜欢我吗？”

“嗯？”赵粤正在逗她的女儿，小家伙很喜欢赵家的人，“当然，不然你怎么能进赵家的门？”

“我的意思是，你为什么不•••标记我？”鞠婧祎避免说到婚姻之类的词，“而是让savo来？”

“喜欢又不代表要标记。”赵粤说的理所应当，“鞠家需要赵家的权力，赵家也需要鞠家的名望。我是赵家的少主，也是军人，是最不适合有牵绊的那一类。”

“可savo也去了军校。”

“那是她的选择，我不会拒绝。她一直想进入军队，就像我一样。” 赵粤站起身，英俊的脸上带着一贯的迷人微笑，“说不定，她迷恋我比喜欢你还多些呢。”

“我可不会因为这种事情就会妒忌。”

“当然。”赵粤咧嘴笑了，这让她显得有些孩子气，“这也是我喜欢你的原因之一。”说完推门而去，只留下若有所思的鞠婧祎。

时间回到现在，据佣人说，医生是鞠家推荐的。鞠家在医疗和艺术领域多有涉猎，也凭此在新世界建立之初就累积了庞大的财富，并且与高层之间交情不浅。考虑到她的家族以及她自己的身体，以及她不愿承认的、对这个孩子的一点怜悯，鞠婧祎没有恶意流产的想法。于是她安静地望着窗外，等待那个医生到来。

“您好——”一个懒洋洋的女声从门外响起，还伴着几下敲门声，“我们是来检查您身体的医生——”

鞠婧祎把婴儿放到一旁的床上：“请进。”

推门而入的是一个矮个子女医生，alpha，带着厚重的圆眼镜，无意识流露出的嘲弄表情和赵粤有些相像，都带着新世界alpha的骄傲和悠闲。她身后的护士应该是个beta，瘦高，戴着口罩看不清脸。“您就是鞠小姐了？”医生说着坐到一边的空椅子上，护士忙着布置仪器，没有讲话。鞠婧祎点点头，这个alpha走过去，抬起了鞠婧祎的下巴。

“真漂亮，应该是我见过的最漂亮的omega之一。”医生的手指划过鞠婧祎的耳朵和颈侧，引得鞠婧祎一阵发抖，医生又摸了摸鞠婧祎的其他身体部位，揩油似乎比检查身体的成分大得多。最后她凑近鞠婧祎的后颈闻了闻，悄声说了一句：“老赵家真是一群傻子。”

“抱歉•••”“我有些东西没拿！”还没等鞠婧祎开口询问她那句话什么意思，医生就直起身子大声宣布道，“落在车里了，哎我记性真差。我的东西只有我知道在哪里，你继续摆着，我自己下楼去拿，”

这个神神秘秘的医生就这样径直离开了房间，只剩下那个护士安静地把电线连在仪器上。鞠婧祎突然有种奇妙的直觉，她走过去，对着那个护士的肚子就是一拳。

“很高兴你用这种方式迎接我。”预料中的，护士接住了鞠婧祎的手，黄婷婷的声音从口罩下透出来，“我们时间紧迫，等那家伙回来我们就走。”

“等等，你怎么这么笃定？”鞠婧祎扯掉了黄婷婷的口罩，露出那张熟悉的脸，“万一我想留下怎么办？比如说有了赵嘉敏的孩子•••”

“不会的。”黄婷婷看看时间，把戴着医疗手套的手指探向鞠婧祎下身，露出一个真正的坏笑，“你根本没有怀孕。”

鞠婧祎震惊得忘了推开黄婷婷的手，任由她揉捏自己的阴部。

“催情草虽然是有怀孕作用，但效果只有一次。”黄婷婷解释道，“你生了那个孩子之后，催情草对你就只有催情作用了。我想赵家应该不知道这些事，给你用了不少次吧。”

“你怎么知道？还有那个医生，你怎么来的——”

“这个之后解释，现在我们要跑路，时间紧迫。”黄婷婷慢悠悠的语气让这句话显得不那么可信，“但我相信在医生回来之前还是可以解决的。”

鞠婧祎立刻明白了事情走向，伸手摸向黄婷婷的下身，不过那里一点反应都没有。

“新世界为了解决偷渡者有一套信息素鉴别系统。”黄婷婷迎着鞠婧祎惊讶的眼神，“把那些阳痿早泄之类的话收回去——总之，我一段时间内不会有反应，这样才能通过那个破旧的系统，你之后也要那样。”

“这和你现在用手干我有什么关系吗？”鞠婧祎声调平稳，下身湿透，这个特别的聊天本领还是多亏了赵粤的训练才习得的。

“改身份前需要让你尽量把这些含有信息素液体流干净。”黄婷婷说着抽出自己的手指，手套上沾满了黏糊糊的液体。“这是最温和的一种方式了。”

“我看不出你手里那个东西哪里温和。”鞠婧祎皱着眉看黄婷婷从医疗箱里拿出一根棒球棍似的假腺体，一瞬间有点怀念赵粤的佩刀。

“它可是很厉害的发明，能在你高潮的瞬间抑制你的信息素和发情期。”黄婷婷似乎有些不满鞠婧祎的态度。“那你们alpha也要被捅吗？”鞠婧祎被假腺体慢慢填满，她现在躺在医疗床上，两腿分开，这让黄婷婷看起来像一个正经的妇产科医生，尽管她现在正把那根形状淫秽的假腺体缓缓推进鞠婧祎的穴口。

“好了，接下来的注入时间要取决于你的高潮时间和体液含量了。”黄婷婷站起身走到鞠婧祎身边，“按照以前的经验，我是不是该说点什么——怪话？”

鞠婧祎没心情理会她，那只假腺体在她的体内像是活物，无数细小触角从腺体上伸出，刺激搔弄内部。腺体本身也变得柔软起来，开始有规律的活动。目的上来讲是为了榨干omega，但是就过程而言，鞠婧祎觉得自己在被一根成精的触手操。

“不错，一次了。”黄婷婷的手被鞠婧祎捏紧又放松，“你的体液量很大，但按照标准，大概还要高潮三次左右。”

假腺体没有给鞠婧祎放松的时间，不如说它比第一次更深入了一些。“这东西。”鞠婧祎在下一次高潮前提问，“到底是什么来头？”

“非要说的话——”黄婷婷的手指隔着橡胶捏起鞠婧祎的乳尖，这让鞠婧祎的下体又紧了一些。“这东西的专利属于我。”黄婷婷看到大量的体液再次涌出，脸上露出尴尬的笑容，“是我还在新世界的时候发明的。”

“你最好把事情跟我解释清楚。”此时鞠婧祎正坐在汽车后座，翘起的脚踩在黄婷婷毫无反应的裆部，“不然我就让你永远当beta。”

“你才不会呢。”黄婷婷把鞠婧祎的脚放到一边，就算她肉体没反应，但鞠婧祎再撩拨下去她保不准能做出什么事情。黄婷婷停了一会儿，开口道：“我上了你们的船。我忘了带钱包，所以很快就发现你和孩子都消失了，又看到车轮往河边开——旧世界没几个人用得起那么好的轮胎，我就抄了条近路。”黄婷婷看向车外，“无论如何我赶上了。”

“那你藏在哪儿？”

“奴隶舱，赵家对人数不太在意。”黄婷婷说，“更何况他们这次最主要的目的是抓到你。”

“我下了船就进了新世界这里的妓院。”黄婷婷说的很平静，鞠婧祎倒是睁大了眼睛，黄婷婷看到她惊奇的样子抢先开口：“最好别问我干了什么！”

“那你干了什么？你一个alpha能干什么？”鞠婧祎存心逗她，黄婷婷红了脸，支吾了一会儿：“也有喜欢alpha的人嘛——”

“哦我知道了——”鞠婧祎在得知这个消息之后颇为振奋，追问道，“然后呢？”

“我遇到了熟人。”黄婷婷指了指前排开着车的医生，“我在新世界算是失踪，不过我的家族认为我已经死了，这样方便继承遗产。所以我没办法联络别人，而且妓院管得也很严——”

“也就是说我把阿黄买下来啦！”前排的医生一副唯恐天下不乱的语气，“反正她的发明给我赚了很多钱，就当是回报。”

“如你所见，我在新世界也算是医生，只不过大多时间在研发器械。”黄婷婷说，“我家原本就经营不善，家主为了生计还去碰了奴隶生意，我一生气，就跑走啦。”

医生接着她的话茬：“结果黄家一落千丈，就被我捡便宜啦。”

“有的人就是适合做研究而不是经商。”黄婷婷摊手，对此并没有意见，“对黄家而言，这样更好。”

“那赵家怎么办？”鞠婧祎突然想起来，“你被抓回来也只是因为赵粤的恶趣味，她对你不是很有执念。而且阿黄在妓院给那家伙物色了一个不错的新玩具，她不会再来找你的。”医生开口道，“至于赵嘉敏，那还是早泄的小孩呢，懂什么。”

“哇。”鞠婧祎轻声说道，“我就这么简单逃出来了？”

“当然不简单，你逃出来主要归功于阿黄的高科技和我的钱。”医生把车停在港口，“万事万物都有代价。”

鞠婧祎抱着孩子下车，黄婷婷送她上船，转身面向医生。

医生的长袍被风吹得猎猎作响，两人相顾无言。黄婷婷掏出一个金灿灿的怀表，鞠婧祎看到医生的眼睛闪射出一道光芒。

“我记得我只把地址告诉了你。”黄婷婷背对着鞠婧祎，她的声音清晰地传过来，“没想到你和赵家也做生意。”

“黄少主的信物，换你的发明和三张船票和一个关于催情草的小谎话，我觉得不算亏。”医生笑了笑，“放心，我又不是什么唯利是图的大坏蛋，还有一点点情义和底线。”

“那你也是欺骗好朋友的小坏蛋。”黄婷婷的声音很轻，“你以为我在乎新世界变成什么样？”

“如果我混不下去了，说不定也会去旧世界荒野求生呢？”医生接过黄婷婷的怀表，“这回我可不告诉你地址了。”黄婷婷揍了医生的肚子一拳，“你他妈自己来找吧。”

医生被打得坐在地上，黄婷婷转过身上了船。鞠婧祎看着船一点点远离新世界：“这就是你们alpha之间的友谊吗？”

“大概吧。”黄婷婷低下头，“我觉得我的药效要过了。”

“可我还没有哦。”鞠婧祎朝她眨眨眼，主动握住黄婷婷的手。

“我们还有很久呢。”

FIN


	10. 番外1——戴莫哲络

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含np、迷奸情节、过激描写、以下内容可能引起不适，请谨慎观看。

“莫莫，好久不见，想我吗？”吴哲晗把莫寒的头发挽到耳后，像逗猫一样轻挠她的下巴。

“想...”莫寒跪在她身前，臀部高高翘起，用舌尖舔弄着腺体青筋凸起的侧壁。

“吴哲晗！”被捆在凳子上的戴萌暴跳如雷，但屋内并没有人理会她。

莫寒眼神涣散，她被下了催情草，已经是个除了情欲再看不到其他东西的玩具了。

衣服早就被脱光，只有脖子上剩一条项圈，爬行时会发出叮铃的声响，也方便alpha把她拽过来。

徐子轩跪到她身后，把小玩具放入她湿润的身体，打开震动开关。

“唔...嗯...”莫寒难耐地夹紧双腿，可怜兮兮地抬眼看吴哲晗，“为什么，不操我...”

“是我做的不好吗...”她委屈地含住腺体，“我很乖的，不要玩具...要你...”

吴哲晗的尺寸比戴萌要大，莫寒无法整根吞进去，但还是顶着干呕的感觉一次次努力着。

她的手被徐子轩拉起，放到另一处硬梆梆的腺体上，还被带着套弄了几下。

一次服侍两个人有些困难，她尽量平衡着精力，但还是引起了年轻人的不满。

她被强制从吴哲晗身上扯下来，跪到徐子轩身前，用手和嘴一起取悦起她来。

“啧，不懂分享的小崽子。”吴哲晗倒也不气，自己随意地撸着保持坚挺，顺便观赏起自己儿子跟浪荡omega的色情场景来。

乱伦play玩多了也没啥意思，吴哲晗心血来潮，骗了莫寒，又绑了戴萌，搞了这么一出迷奸加当面ntr的戏码。

贪婪的omega最带感了，对腺体和精液都有着狂热的爱，还带些抖m属性，欺负得越狠，她越敏感。

莫寒用嘴把徐子轩服务到高潮边缘，又用胸夹住她上下摩擦，做最后的冲刺。

又软又滑的白皙胸部有着额外的视觉加成，徐子轩呼吸越来越粗重，抓着莫寒的头发让她无处可逃，把浓稠的液体喷射在她的脸上。

莫寒托着胸，又套弄了几下，把最后一点液体也榨出来。然后滑到根部，人也跟着坐下去，伸出粉嫩的小舌舔走顶端沾着的乳白色液体。

“不能浪费...”她嘟囔着，“好不容易才吃到的...”

徐子轩又一次在色情程度上认输了，捂着脸仓皇逃窜：“阿爸，交给你了。”

“啧，一点用都没有，丢人。”吴哲晗一脸嫌弃。她让莫寒爬过来，把屁股翘起来面对自己。

穴口因为被打了一巴掌而猛地收紧，又被震动的跳蛋强行撑开。

吴哲晗手指勾着细绳，把沾满体液的小玩具拎到眼前看了看，关掉了震动开关。

她叫莫寒转过来，让她舔掉上面属于她自己的液体，只能舔，不能含。

轻飘飘的小玩具在空中摇晃，莫寒一舔就晃得更厉害，甩回来撞在她脸上。于是她脸上不止有徐子轩的精液，还有她自己的爱液。

“还想吃吗？”吴哲晗拉着她的手套弄自己。

“想...”

“那下面呢，想被我操吗？”

“想...”

“只有一根，不能太贪心哦。”吴哲晗挑起她的下巴，“上面还是下面，选一个。”

莫寒的身体已经被跳蛋热透了，燥动充斥着身体，让她变得贪婪又任性。

“都要，两边都要。”她用赤裸的身体去蹭吴哲晗硬质的军装布料，在上面留下暧昧的水渍，“要你进来，也要吃糖。”

“吃糖...噗。”吴哲晗笑着摇头，她真的很喜欢莫寒现在的样子，主动又色情。

“真拿你没办法。”吴哲晗让莫寒站起来，转过身背对自己，然后她也跟着站起来，从后面直接进到了最深处。

“啊...”莫寒腿一软，在摔倒前被吴哲晗揽住了腰。被填满的omega几乎要化成水了，浑身都泛起淡淡的粉红色。饿急了的小兔子还不满足，转过头跟吴哲晗要亲亲，但只讨到了几个敷衍的浅吻。

“呜呜呜...”莫寒不开心了。

“乖，往前走。”吴哲晗哄着她往戴萌那边走，欣赏她因为姿势变换而发出的娇喘。

“来，跪下去，慢慢的，离开我的话我可不会再进去哦。”吴哲晗笑着发出威胁。

莫寒紧张极了，努力收缩甬道吸住腺体，反手抓着吴哲晗，跟她一起小心地跪到地板上。

也跪在了戴萌的两腿之间。

“知道我是谁吗？”吴哲晗在她耳边问道。

“五折...”

“真乖。”吴哲晗亲吻她的脸颊，用手指抬起她的下巴，“那她呢，认识吗？”

莫寒眼里全是水汽，迷茫地看了戴萌一会儿，然后笑弯了眼睛：“认识，是我最喜欢的人。”

“吴哲晗我操你妈！”

戴萌的两手被反绑在身后，连同身体一起捆在椅背上，两腿被分开，固定在椅子两侧。

“我妈年纪大了，你做个人吧。”吴哲晗还有心情跟她开玩笑，“玩一下而已嘛，我看你不也挺high。”

戴萌的西裤几乎要被鼓胀的腺体撑爆了，莫寒替她解开，滚烫的圆柱体还没透几秒气，马上又进入了另一处闷热的地方。

莫寒终于满意了，身后的节奏不用她操心，自有吴哲晗掌控，进进出出都擦过敏感的地方，好充实，好舒服。

她只需要按自己的喜好去舔身前的东西就好了。戴萌的味道她光是闻一闻就酥软了，满眼泪光地舔弄着，想要吃得更多。

戴萌脸颊的汗随着喘息落下来，快感有多强烈，她就有多痛苦。

她看着自己的omega被别人操弄着，因为一次次地撞击而颤抖着。她正在取悦着自己，她爱的人也只有自己，但她身体内的快感却完全来自另一个人。

“你女朋友很棒哦。”吴哲晗冲戴萌笑，又狠狠地插到最深，顶开敏感的生殖腔口，“又热又紧，感觉做多少次都喂不饱呢。”

戴萌眼睛里全是血丝。

“说真的，你一个人能满足她吗？”吴哲晗语气异常认真，她用力拍了拍莫寒的屁股，“小兔子，你自己说，喜不喜欢被两个人一起操？”

莫寒被响亮的疼痛感弄得一阵颤抖，吴哲晗坏心眼地停下了动作，她只好主动出击，用滚烫的内壁去吞吐吴哲晗。

“喜欢，超级喜欢。”莫寒忘情地吮着戴萌的腺体，“上面下面，都想要，啊，啊...五折...你好棒...”

“那为什么不找我们一起玩？”

“因为，戴萌，不喜欢...我不想她不高兴...”

吴哲晗耸耸肩：“你看吧。”

戴萌听完没生气，反倒释然了，性爱是这个荒唐世界的重要组成部分，虽然下药的手段她不太赞成，不过莫寒既然喜欢，那也无所谓了。

戴萌冲徐子轩努努嘴：“臭小子，过来。”

“干吗？”徐子轩警惕性很高。

“替我的位置，然后放开我一只手。”

徐子轩愣了一下，骂骂咧咧地照做了。

莫寒被抱着转了个方向，含住了徐子轩的腺体。手腕被吴哲晗拽到身后，只有膝盖是着地的，这个姿势让她被操得更深，连高潮的余韵都没来得及享受就进入了下一轮抽插。

两父子衣冠整齐，露出的部分都被全裸的莫寒藏进了身体里。

戴萌冷眼旁观，被解放的左手在自己的腺体上揉搓套弄着。

“用自己女朋友被两个人操的场景打飞机？真有你的。”

“闭嘴吧，吴哲晗。”戴萌懒得理她。

莫寒觉得胳膊好痛，下巴好酸，可是被抽插的地方好爽，含在嘴里的东西也好好吃。

她分不清谁是谁，她又在干些什么，身体里的燥热只有被狠狠操着才能稍有缓和。

她听到一声呼唤，然后她又被拎着换了个方向，被滚烫的液体射满口腔，然后贪婪地咽了下去。

她认得这个味道，是戴萌。

啊...好喜欢你...

她迷迷糊糊地舔着，然后又被拉回了之前的地方。

这是谁的...不知道...但是也好吃。

她的生殖腔被射得满满的，存也存不住，那根东西一抽走就涌出来，她觉得好可惜。

短暂的空虚很快就被填满了，好像换了个人，她也不确定。

莫寒渐渐地感受不到快感了。眼皮好沉，身体也好累。她瘫倒在地板上，又被人抱起来，放到柔软的床上盖好了被子。

“醒了？”戴萌亲亲她的额头。

莫寒有一瞬的断片，她看看漆黑的窗外：“我睡着了？”

“你发烧了，吃完药出了一身汗，我还给你洗了个澡。”戴萌抵上她的额头，“嗯...不烧了好像。”

莫寒迷迷糊糊的，感觉自己做了什么不得了的梦。

“我睡了一整天？”莫寒试探性地问道。

“对，整整一天，啊，说到睡...”戴萌笑得不怀好意，“我们约五折来玩3p吧？也不一定要她，其他人也行。”

莫寒心脏砰砰狂跳：“啊？”

“不觉得无聊吗，总是两个人做的话。”戴萌凑到她耳边，难得撒起娇来，“好不好嘛，算我求你。”

莫寒装作很犹豫的样子，过了好久才点了点头。

“好，都依你。”


	11. 番外2——粤莫戴

“接下来到我了。”

莫寒看着那个英俊的alpha缓缓走下座位，来到排列成阵的酒杯前。她后颈的腺体被身旁的戴萌有一下没一下地揉着，眼神却不由自主地跟着酒池中央的人。那个一身黑衣的alpha随手拈起一颗冰块，投掷前漫无目的地环视四周，眼神和莫寒交汇了几秒，却在莫寒反应过来之前游移开，仿佛只是错觉。就在这一瞬间，那个人手里的冰块画出一道抛物线，完美地落在了酒池最中心的那个杯子里。

周围参加宴会的宾客们爆发出一阵欢呼，莫寒从嘈杂中知道了这个alpha的名字，赵粤，这艘船的主人，派对的举办者。莫寒没有留意到身后的那只手停止了揉捏，她只是看着赵粤一步步走近，蓝色的液体在她手里的酒杯里摇摇晃晃，像无云的天空，莫寒莫名地想着，突然很想喝上一口。

“巧了。”赵粤说话间将坐着的莫寒拉进怀里，莫寒下意识回头看向戴萌，年轻的alpha面色极不善，但竟然也没有阻拦。此时莫寒才看清，赵粤手中酒杯底下写有莫寒二字，她后知后觉地回忆起今晚这场聚会的规则。

“既然我投中了——”赵粤脸上的天真笑容显得颇为残忍，放在莫寒腰间的手更加用力，“这个女孩我就带走了。”

事情要从三天前说起。

那时的莫寒刚在浴室进行过一次漫长而彻底的清洗，原因是戴萌今晚就要回来，在此之前她刚刚结束了一场长达三个月的战役。无论戴萌是否需要她，她都要为今晚的一切做好充足的准备。

莫寒正坐在卧室的床上，用毛巾擦干自己的头发，戴萌就在此时推门而入，身上的制服崭新笔挺，很难想象她刚刚从荒芜的边境回来。她没有立刻在莫寒身上发泄积攒了三个月的思念与情欲，只是走过去，接下莫寒手里的毛巾帮她擦拭，就像两个逃离了这个疯狂世界的普通情侣，气氛温馨得让人昏昏欲睡，接下来的性爱过程也带着同样让人安心的困倦感，只有高潮时刻令人振奋，但随之而来的是更加浓烈的睡意。莫寒对此并没有怨言，尽管对于空窗了三个月的omega而言并不容易，但她明白，这种安稳是经历过战争后的alpha最需要的东西。

结束之后的戴萌恢复了一些精神，和回来时强撑出的强硬感不同，莫寒能清楚地感到这个人像是得到水分的枯叶一般舒展开。她躺在莫寒的怀里说：“过几天有一场庆功宴，我想带你去。”

莫寒知道军队得胜归来，没有多想：“好啊，这次在哪位大人府上？”

“都不是，这一次在水上。”戴萌指了指自己脱下来的外套，“那里有两张船票——赵家租了一艘船，我们从港口出去，在安全距离内航行一晚，原路返回。”

戴萌后来又讲了些什么，但莫寒的注意力已经被转移到那根顶在身后的、渐渐苏醒的腺体上，她打开双腿，戴萌的声音变成了弥漫在耳边的水雾，让她身上湿漉漉的。

“有什么喜欢的东西吗？”赵粤把莫寒带到一个空房间，扶她坐在一张软椅上，自己走到酒柜边，拿出两只高脚杯，“可以喝酒吗？”见莫寒点头，赵粤脸上的微笑扩大了一点，把深红色的酒液倒进杯中。

赵粤把杯子递给莫寒，后者双手接过的时候小声说了句谢谢，但没有喝。赵粤单手拿着杯子坐在莫寒对面，与她对视了一会儿，兀自笑出声。

“真是可爱。”赵粤仰头喝光了杯子里的酒，“怪不得戴萌执意要带你来，看来她的确很喜欢你呢。”

“谢谢——”莫寒思考着对赵粤的称呼，赵粤体贴地补充：“直接叫我赵粤就好。”

“那怎么可以！”莫寒有些吃惊，当面直呼如此位高权重的alpha的名字？赵粤摆摆手：“你是戴家的omega嘛，我不在乎这些，你叫赵粤就好。”

“好的。”莫寒深吸一口气，“谢谢你，赵粤。”最后两个字说出口的瞬间莫寒紧张地注视着赵粤的眼睛，赵粤一如既往的温和，她放下心，也喝干净了杯中的红酒。酒精到达胃部的刺激让莫寒使劲摇了摇头，脸也红了起来，赵粤笑着问：“是喝不习惯吗？”

“嗯。”莫寒的声音里有些委屈，“不甜。”

“诶？是吗。”赵粤站起来走到莫寒身边，俯身查看莫寒粉色的脸颊，与戴萌截然不同的信息素味道混合着淡淡的酒气缓缓袭来，莫寒只觉得再多呼吸一会儿她就要完全的醉了。这时赵粤蹲下来，抬起头看着莫寒的样子像是温顺的大型犬，她说：“看样子，你还不知道这艘船的游戏规则呢。”

游戏规则？莫寒晕乎乎的，赵粤又倒了一杯酒，但这杯酒没有被谁喝掉，而是被赵粤慢慢地倒进了莫寒白色的礼服中。液体顺着身体的曲线流淌，渗出的红色像有生命的毒蛇，在雪地上留下痕迹，最终爬进温暖狭窄的洞窟。

“这是浪费···”莫寒小声地抗议，“不会浪费的。”赵粤语气笃定，“只是换个更甜的方式喝，莫莫想要吗？”

“不要这么叫我···”莫寒几乎要醉了，“只有她、她能这样叫我。”

“好，都听你的。”赵粤脾气很好地应着，又重复了一遍问题：“想要吗？”

“嗯！”这次回答的声音倒是大了许多。

低着头的莫寒错过了赵粤今晚第一个真心的笑容：“那我这就给你甜的。”

军队里，那些女孩总是一丝不挂地送到将军的帐篷里，身上带着热腾腾的香味。赵粤没来由地想着，一边脱下莫寒身上繁杂的礼服，几乎想要没耐心地一刀劈开，最后还是忍着，一颗一颗解开了她的扣子。努力总有回报，赵粤满意地看着躺在桌子上赤裸大半的莫寒，倒了满满一杯酒，从脖子开始，液体均匀地滴落在莫寒的身体上，随着呼吸起伏，不时有几滴滑落在身侧。赵粤看着这一幕，把自己脱得只剩衬衫，刀摆在伸手就能拿到的地方，熟稔地撸动几下腺体，扶起莫寒，酒液滑落进双腿之间，赵粤的腺体也随之插了进去。

被进入的莫寒终于恢复了一丝清醒，尺寸巨大的腺体只进去了一半，被剥光时的莫寒虽然还有意识，但酒精带来的燥热使得她对于衣物的脱离只感到快乐与舒适，倒在身上的液体也冰冰凉凉，直到下身有个热乎乎的东西插进来。莫寒睁开眼，就看到赵粤的脸。

“醒了？”赵粤慢慢移动下方的腺体，观察莫寒的表情。感受到异物的omega只是露出了疑惑的表情，于是赵粤放心许多，抽出挺立的腺体，把它送到莫寒面前，“这就是我说的甜甜的棒棒糖哦。”

红色的酒和透明的体液掺杂在一起，裹着棒棒糖的顶端，垂涎欲滴。莫寒自然地探出舌头，把这根成人尺寸的棒棒糖吞进口腔，慢慢吮吸。赵粤被舔弄得欲求不满，但此刻一反常态地没有主动顶进去，她耐心地等莫寒把柱身上的液体仔仔细细地舔舐干净，问道：“是甜的吗？”

莫寒把最后一滴液体咽下去，想了想，嗯了一声。

“还想要吗？”

“不了，我想去找——”

“嘘——她在忙呢，所以拜托我照看你。”赵粤有意不想让她说出戴萌的名字，仿佛这两个字就是破解咒语的钥匙，“游戏已经开始了。”

“我不想玩游戏。”莫寒板起脸，酒精的效用一点点消退，“我要去找我的alpha。”

“可你已经在游戏中了。”赵粤身前的腺体就像一把刀刃逼着莫寒，“从我把冰块投到酒杯里，直到冰块融化，你都是属于我的omega，这就是这艘船的规矩。”赵粤迎着莫寒难以置信的眼神吻了上去，alpha强势的信息素和吻技让莫寒软了手脚，唇齿失去阻止的力气，只能被动地接受这一切——掠夺和占有。

这似乎是omega的天性，莫寒眼角渗出泪水，双腿却还是打开着，腿间的穴口不时涌出液体。赵粤抽离开，看莫寒上半身圣洁下半身淫靡的交错画面，不禁暗自赞叹，让莫寒清醒过来绝对是正确的选择。她看了一眼写有名字的酒杯，特制的冰块还在酒里漂浮，但时间不允许她慢悠悠办事。赵粤貌似漫不经心地扫了一眼天花板，与角落里的摄像头对视半秒，些微地调整了角度，把自己整个送进了莫寒的体内。

“唔嗯！”与酒醉时的小打小闹不一样，赵粤这次是一插到底，即便经过长期的调教与方才的润滑，这么粗大的尺寸还是超出了莫寒的想象，她甚至怀疑这根棒棒糖在她嘴里没有被舔化，反而在不知不觉间又大了一些。赵粤就这样站在足够宽大的桌子边，莫寒的双腿被抬起来，身体对折，半个屁股悬在桌外，赵粤让莫寒把自己的腿扶好，随即开始抽插，赵粤的腺体与戴萌的形状很是不同，每一下都带到莫寒的敏感点。而赵粤也敏锐地通过莫寒的呻吟判断出来位置，断断续续的声音就这样连绵成片，最后溃不成军，只剩下难耐的喘息，与肉体啪啪的撞击声混在一起，如同天生和谐的交响曲。直到莫寒脑内那根弦被崩断，她身体弹起又落下，随着一声压抑着的尖叫，莫寒泪眼朦胧地达到了第一次高潮。

“怎么哭了呢？”赵粤伸手擦拭莫寒眼角的泪水，腺体还插在她体内，这个动作就显得很不体贴——也可能不抽出来才是体贴。赵粤侧过身，从桌子下拉出一个抽屉，翻找一会儿之后，拿出几个叮当作响的东西。莫寒还停泊在高潮的余韵中，任赵粤摆布自己的身体，结果就是她的脖子上多了条带着铃铛的项圈，乳尖上分别夹着两个粉色的小夹子，夹子尾端用银色的金属链与项圈连在一起，赵粤用手揉了揉莫寒的胸部，便牵连起一阵铃声。

赵粤对此很是满意，她抽出腺体，把莫寒公主抱到房间另一边的床上，为性事设置的床榻格外柔软，赵粤慢慢放下莫寒，接着为她摆出跪趴的姿势，几个物件被扔到莫寒身边，还没等莫寒的好奇心做出回应，那些东西就已经找好了位置，包括头上戴着的猫耳发箍，和插在后穴中的猫尾巴。

“我很喜欢猫。”赵粤的手指从身后探进甬道，自顾自地说着，“我的弟弟……好孩子，她有一只，很可爱，我很喜欢。”莫寒不知道她在说猫还是说人，对于莫寒而言，赵粤手上的扩张动作都充满挑逗意味，高潮过后依旧敏感的omega立刻有了反应，流出的液体在白色的床单上洇湿一片。

“但我不能有自己的猫，也不能太喜欢。你懂吗，爱是弱点。”赵粤抽出湿答答的手指，莫寒因突然的空虚颤抖了一下，铃声掩盖了她的呻吟。

“所以……”莫寒艰难地开口，“你让omega做你的猫？”

赵粤笑了：“是的，好聪明啊。”她说着把腺体的头部送进甬道，柔软的尾巴耷拉在腺体旁边，随着动作轻轻摇晃。赵粤俯下身亲吻莫寒突起的脊椎，由后向前，腺体也随之推进，胸前、下身以及背后的刺激让莫寒忍不住叫出声，赵粤像是生气一般猛地顶了一下，压低声音道：“小猫不是这样叫的。”

“要配合演出哦，猫猫。”赵粤的动作越来越粗鲁，莫寒咬着嘴唇不肯出声，铃声急促地响起，她只听到赵粤在她耳边说：“这场游戏可是很受瞩目的。”

“什么……”

“你的主人这都没有说吗，好温柔哦。也可能是以为自己的omega不会被选中吧……真是天真又可爱。”赵粤的音调平静而温暖，与腺体的猛烈进攻截然不同，“不知道正在看着这一切的她此时在想什么呢？”

莫寒扭过头，赵粤手上不知何时多出一台摄像机，正对着自己惊讶的脸。“很不错的表情。”赵粤说着移动镜头，拍摄自己与莫寒相连之处。“哦哦，兴奋了吗？”赵粤的腺体猛地顶了进去，手还是稳稳地拿着摄像机，“又变紧了呢。”

“不、不要，不要拍！”莫寒被顶撞地说不出完整的句子，虽然提出了要求，但正如赵粤所言，正被自己的alpha看着的事实让她更加兴奋，那是跨越了禁忌之线的情欲，更激烈，索求也更多。赵粤意外听话地放下摄像机，“没关系。”她感受到莫寒的身体慢慢紧张起来，于是加快速度专心操干。直到感觉到莫寒再次高潮才补完自己后半句，“房间里还有别的镜头呢。”

赵粤抽出腺体，把莫寒翻过来，再次欣赏自己的杰作。不停流出液体的穴口，因摩擦而红肿的腿间，夹子下肿胀的乳头，失神的瞳孔，她喝下装有冰块的酒，此时的冰块所剩不多，“时间过得真快。”赵粤语气失落地把冰块倒在手心里，“最后就这么玩吧。”

冰冷的异物就这样滑进了莫寒的洞穴，随之而来的还有那只巨大的蟒蛇，恶兽很快对冰块发起了最后的冲锋，就像对抗风车的唐吉诃德。莫寒被抱起来，赵粤的手臂有力地托着她，莫寒的背部抵在墙上，洞穴走到了头，对手负隅顽抗，野兽毫无章法地宣泄着自己的冲动。赵粤低着头，莫寒看不见她的表情，但听见了alpha的低吼，就像她身体的那只恶兽，在最后一刻用自己的精血与敌人同归于尽，洞穴也因此崩塌。她们一起达到了高潮。

“莫莫？”戴萌的声音，“睡着了？”

莫寒睁开眼，面前的一切还是戴家的样子，熟悉的卧室，床铺，以及戴萌。她应该是做了一场梦，可是梦的内容已经开始模糊，她决心不再回想，因为戴萌在说话。

“……我接着跟你说，关于这艘船呢，有一个游戏规则。”戴萌表情轻松，“不过别担心，和我们应该没关系的。”


	12. 番外3——戴莫七五

戴萌打哈欠时，扬起的手肘不小心撞到了许佳琪的脸。

“啊抱歉...喂！”

戴萌现在毫无歉意，甚至后悔自己怎么没再用点力。

客厅没有开灯，只有电视亮着，面积不小的茶几上堆满了各种各样的酒瓶。不胜酒力的吴哲晗倒在地毯上睡着了，她家的omega倒是挺精神，正单膝跪在沙发上，压着戴萌的女朋友接吻，被打了一肘也没有停手的意思。

莫寒晕乎乎地环上许佳琪的脖子，回应她的吻，偶尔发出哼哼唧唧的娇喘，听上去还很享受。至于戴萌，她刚刚跟吴哲晗拼酒过度，现在又困又晕，想推开得寸进尺的许大小姐，在几次挥手落空后无奈放弃。

许佳琪放开莫寒的唇，用食指轻轻封住她继续索吻的意图，推着她重新靠回沙发背上，转而吮吸起她的耳垂来。

如果是醉得厉害认错人了还好说，可莫寒的手抓在许佳琪肩后，揉皱了衣衫，软糯的声线清清楚楚地喊着kiki，kiki，顶胯的动作把身体的欲望暴露无遗。

戴萌怀疑吴家俩人跟自己有仇，都爱睡她女朋友不说，还都爱当着她的面睡。一个把她捆起来，另一个趁她醉酒行动不便，素质极差。

她看起来像有这种爱好的人吗？啊？

“kiki...不行...戴萌在看...”

我没在看你就行了哦？

“没事，她很乐在其中呢。”

......

靠！

戴萌徒劳地压了压自己硬挺的腺体，无奈地承认她好像是蛮喜欢这种play的。

新世界长大的omega都有颗不安分的心，鞠家的小女儿爱逃婚，而许家的大小姐，喜欢睡漂亮的omega。

醉酒的莫寒敏感又主动，没等许佳琪进一步撩拨，就自己把衣摆掀起，用手指揉捏起乳尖来。

许佳琪在莫寒耳垂上重重咬了一口，趁她吃痛地仰头时顺势往下，吻上细嫩的脖颈，不紧不慢地舔掉被情热烧出的薄汗。

“唔...痒...”莫寒急促喘息着，戴萌没有这么好的耐心，她有些受不住。

许佳琪跪到地毯上，吻掠过细直的锁骨、起伏的胸口，最后停留在充血肿胀的乳尖前，用唇舌取代了莫寒手指的动作。

“哈...要...下面也要...”莫寒嘴唇微张，手扶在许佳琪肩上，暗戳戳地发力，将omega在性事上的贪婪表现得淋漓尽致。

“要什么？”许佳琪手臂绕到她身后，挑开内裤边缘，在微微泛潮的尾骨上按揉着，像在玩一团圆滚滚的兔尾巴。

“要...要...唔...”莫寒突然失语，许佳琪的手指往下滑了一截，猝不及防地进入她的身体，又很快抽离。

莫寒的长T恤下除了一条底裤再无其他，就算是熟人间的家庭酒局，也实在是穿得有些太少了。

“穿成这样是想被我们做些什么吗？”许佳琪脱下莫寒的内裤，吻上沾着晶莹液体的软肉，手指也回到身前，滑进湿润的甬道，“可惜五折睡着了，不然可以让你更舒服的。”

“不...不要...”莫寒的拒绝只体现在言语中，穴口一下下收缩着，贪婪地吮吸着许佳琪的手指。调戏的话语让她想起了寄宿在七五折家的日子，色情又放纵的回忆令她羞愧万分，可身体的反应却过于诚实，温热的液体随着手指的进出源源不断地流下来，顺着许佳琪的小臂滴落到地毯上。

莫寒羞愧难当，全身都染上了一层淡淡的粉，几乎要落下泪来。

旁观中的戴萌把短裤往下拉了一截，放发烫的腺体出来透透气。

许佳琪又添了一根手指，两指并拢，用指腹刮弄着内壁上的小小凸起。同为omega，她太懂怎么取悦对方。莫寒的齿间挤进了一根手指，咬也咬不上，过于强烈的快感让呻吟带了些哭腔，没撑一会儿就被送上了顶峰。一小股清亮的液体随着喷了出来，打湿了许佳琪的衬衫。莫寒颤抖着夹紧了双腿，爽到失神，这是她从未有过的高潮体验。

“乖孩子。”许佳琪摸了摸她的脸，嘴在唇角落下一吻，还没来得及跟旁边气急败坏的戴萌斗两句嘴，就被人从后面抱住了。

“玩得很开心哦。”

还没睡醒的吴哲晗眯着眼，跪在许佳琪身后吻她后颈，手指熟稔地解开衬衫纽扣。

“别闹...”许佳琪皱眉。

alpha在力量上有绝对优势，轻松地压制住omega的反抗，手指一路向下，直至最后一颗纽扣也失守。

“我操自己的omega也算胡闹吗？”吴哲晗抓着许佳琪的后衣领往下扯，吻随着衬衫的滑落继续往下，咬上凸起的肩胛骨，“还是说，你现在连戏都不想演了？”

她们俩从小青梅竹马一起长大，情投意合，结婚是顺理成章的展开。外人都这么觉得，可吴哲晗知道事实并非如此。

她赶在去军校报道前跟许佳琪告了白，没等来预料中的羞涩点头，只觉得眼前一阵天旋地转，回过神来已经被暗恋对象压在了身下。

许佳琪跪坐在她腰上，两手死死地掐住她脖子，声音没有一丝起伏。

“凭什么你是alpha，而我是omega？”

“ki...唔...Kiki...”

“凭什么你就能...”许佳琪啧了一声，“算了，说了也没用，你不会懂的。”她松开手，吴哲晗剧烈咳嗽起来，脸涨得通红。

“对外我可以陪你演戏，但在家，所有事都要听我的。”许佳琪帮她顺了气，又俯下身亲了她一口，“你能做到吗？”

“啊？”吴哲晗被亲傻了，没等她恢复思考能力，许佳琪又开启了新一轮的刺激。

“我是认真的，你好好考虑一下。”她把上衣扔到一边，打底背心下的线条紧实诱人，看得吴哲晗小腹一阵燥热。

许佳琪隔着裤子摸上愈发硬挺的腺体，眼神像锁定猎物一般盯着吴哲晗不放。

“你同意的话，我们明天就去领证。”许佳琪解开她的腰带，环握着圆柱体上下撸动，大拇指在顶端一下下点着，把粘稠液体拉出透明的丝线。

“然后现在就做爱。”

“你从一开就是在利用我，你根本不喜欢我。”吴哲晗咬着她耳朵说道。

“你说的什么鬼话。”许佳琪没好气地推她脑袋，死沉死沉的。

“我是人是鬼你不知道吗？”吴哲晗拉下她的底裤，用腺体前端沾了些许佳琪的爱液，又回到股缝的位置蹭了蹭，找准位置往前顶，缓慢地挤进了未经扩张的后庭。

“你！”

过于强烈的痛感让许佳琪浑身紧绷，往前一趴倒在莫寒怀里，连呼吸都不敢太用力。

“你以为你操了几个omega，你就是alpha了吗？”吴哲晗没有急着动，耐心地拍着她的屁股等她放松下来，“就算你是，你看，我也照样能操你，照样要跟你结婚，你跑不掉的。”

“出去...吴、哲、晗，我让你出去。”

许佳琪颤抖着把莫寒抱得更紧，被无辜卷入家庭纠纷的omega不知所措，有心想劝一下吴哲晗，又被她紧皱的眉头吓得闭上了嘴。

焦躁的alpha不光没出去，还变本加厉地把手指送进了许佳琪身体里。比起过分紧致的后穴，湿润的甬道要温顺不少，也要热情得多。

“吴哲晗你混蛋！”被前后夹击的许佳琪没了力气，换成莫寒大概已经屈服，但她还能再撑上一轮。

温热的液体在她体内释放，沿着柱身流下来，成为新一轮抽插的润滑剂。被操开的后穴收缩着，更薄的内壁对疼痛更敏感，也对被填满的状态有更直观的感受。许佳琪的眼神开始涣散，有汗液滑进眼睛里，被莫寒温柔地抹了去。

言语会骗人，但是身体不会，许佳琪死咬着牙关，沉默的空气里只剩啪啪的肉体撞击声。她们俩积攒了太多问题要解决，但在此之前，做个爽才是当下最重要的事。


	13. 番外4——粤章吟

这楼里总是烟雾缭绕。

廉价香烟和致幻剂产生的烟雾粘在一起，在楼道里升腾发酵，但那已经是很多年前的事了。赵粤站在楼前，回想着记忆里那股又甜又苦的气味，深吸一口暴晒在阳光下的空气，推开了从外面看有些破旧的大门。

一楼的大厅装修得道貌岸然，坐在黑色大理石前台后的门卫例行公事，开口要赵粤登记。她今天穿着便服，半张脸又藏在帽檐下，赵粤拿过笔，在登记簿上随手写下一个假名。

门卫带她去电梯前，这里变化很大。赵粤用的那个假名还有点威力，门卫识趣地悄悄离开，留赵粤一个人按下楼层。

来到这栋楼的人都心怀不轨，即使打了照面也会装作不认识。更何况赵粤来的时候门可罗雀，因此电梯里只有赵粤一个人，她按亮顶层的按键，楼层快速上升，赵粤小声地哼着歌。走出电梯，迎面只有一个房间。赵粤很有礼貌地敲敲门，几秒钟后，门悄无声息地打开来。

赵粤踩着过分柔软的地毯走进去，那股又甜又苦的味道越来越浓，楼的主人背对着她坐在落地窗前，有白色轻烟袅袅从椅子背后升起。赵粤走到距离巨大办公桌一步的地方发问：“我要的人，姐姐准备好了吗？”

“嗯……嗯？赵粤？”被叫到的人像是吓了一跳，慌慌张张地转过来，手上的烟快要烧到手指，被叫做姐姐的人手忙脚乱地把烟扔到一边，又低下头几乎要藏到桌子下，仿佛赵粤看不见一般抽出湿巾，赵粤敢肯定，这家伙刚才是睡着了，不然干嘛擦嘴角呢。

“当然准备好啦，她可是我们这里最好的女孩呢。”姐姐拿出一个文件夹递给赵粤，起身走向门外，赵粤接过来，跟她走了出去。电梯里，姐姐按下一个楼层。两个人站在一起，没有说话，失重感让赵粤的耳膜有些不适。

电梯门打开，又是苦与甜交织的味道，不过苦味淡了许多，姐姐走在前面，左转走入一条走廊，有的房间是全透明的，赵粤透过粉色的烟，看见里面肢体纠缠在一起的人，也许不止两个，也许不止有人。

“我的小王子，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”姐姐注意到赵粤的眼神，因此催促道，“那个房间，除了靠走廊的一侧是单面镜，其余地面墙面天花板都是镜子，有的人就喜欢那么玩儿。”看赵粤好奇的样子，姐姐补充了一句，“要是愿意的话，我可以给你找个镜子房，想看还是被看都随便你。”

“不用不用。”赵粤立刻收回视线，她在姐姐面前总是畏手畏脚的，尽管姐姐是omega，但在赵粤看来，姐姐比军队里某些alpha还要有气势。

姐姐领着她来到一间房子外，房门中间有一道两指宽的缝隙，姐姐示意她向里面看。

“你们怎么总喜欢搞这些偷窥的事情。”赵粤蹲了下来，但没有凑上前。姐姐笑了两声：“因为人就是喜欢偷看别人嘛。”

赵粤点点头，在姐姐的注视下把视线投入那道缝隙。她看见赤裸的女孩躺在铁块做成的床上，大片的阳光滑动着勾勒出她身体的曲线，美得如同滴血的刀尖。赵粤立刻认定，她才是这一整栋楼甜味的源头，而不是他妈的什么劣质致幻剂。她站起来，几乎不敢相信这就是姐姐送给她的女孩。

时隔多年，赵粤在这栋楼里又变成了那个会因为礼物而惊喜的少年。

“放心，她虽然是一只猫，但是很乖的那种。”姐姐看着赵粤的眼睛就知道她在想什么，她伏在赵粤耳边轻声说道：“不用担心她像那只小猫一样跑走。”

赵粤看向姐姐，后者用眼神鼓励她推开这扇门，亲手拆开这件礼物。

这便是故事的开端。

“你在不高兴。”张语格轻声说道，此时她正被赵粤按在窗户上，alpha的腺体如刀般抵在身后。赵粤一愣，本想直接进入的恶趣味竟然消散无踪。

这是张语格被买回来的第二周。赵粤把她安置在赵嘉敏卧室旁的一间屋子，本意是想留着送给弟弟，弥补让她那个未婚妻溜走的失误。然而小赵提前回了学校，看上去倒像是她也从这个家里匆匆逃走。反正闲着也是闲着，赵粤自己试用了一次，结果现在有些食髓知味，只不过她并不会承认这一点，顶多会说自己只是在物尽其用，毕竟她是金牛座。

赵粤的手原本放在张语格腰间，在听张语格开口后顺着她的臀线下滑，试探她腿间的热度。孔肖吟——她的好姐姐说的不错，这个被精心培养的omega是赵粤遇过最情色的女孩。她只是把张语格叫过来，看她走到自己身旁，然后推到窗边，不过几分钟的功夫，这个浑身上下只穿了一件浴袍的女孩子腿间就已经足够湿润。赵粤想起小时候家人带她去摘的水蜜桃，皮剥开后露出细腻果肉和甜甜的汁水。张语格比赵粤稍高一些，此刻被迫低下头，显得矮了一些，赵粤刚好可以越过她的肩膀，对着她耳朵说话。

“有那么明显？”赵粤说着的时候低声笑了，她看到张语格的耳后因气流而粉红，真的很像桃子，赵粤把腺体慢慢插进张语格的身体，感觉自己是一只虫子，螳螂或者其他什么。被刺中的后者微微地颤抖，呻吟和喘息恰到好处地泄露出来，像一闪而过的流星。

赵粤觉得有趣，她无法分辨这个女孩子的反应是后天学成还是天赋使然。对她而言，张语格身上散发着充裕的荷尔蒙，像是盛开的肉食植物，但外貌乖巧可爱，连卷曲的栗色头发梢都柔软得像小猫。张语格沉默着进入赵家，缓缓走入赵粤安排给她的金色牢笼，这对那栋楼里的女孩子称得上是完美结局，但赵粤总是感觉，张语格并不这么想。

她像她们的第一次一样进入张语格的身体。赵粤技巧娴熟，这是经历过许许多多omega之后得到的无价之宝，在情场上她依然是战功赫赫的赵将军，刀上染满了处子和追求者的鲜血。至于张语格，她是完美的情人，身材窈窕，面容姣好，叫床的音调都恰到好处。有天晚上，赵粤看着她舔舐自己的腺体，突然想到，她的脖子上缺一个项圈。赵粤想象着那个场景，却又隐隐觉得不合适，于是作罢。赵粤并不是不喜欢完美，但她习惯于在厮杀与热血中获取胜利，只是太过顺利会让她觉得索然无味。张语格今晚这句话，让她对这个小宠物有了高级玩具以外的感觉。

“将军，你比自己想的简单。”张语格颤着声音回答她，撑在玻璃上的手不住地往下滑。警卫的探照灯不时打过来，照亮她俩身边，赵粤能感到张语格下身因此收紧，被孔肖吟调教过的女孩还会害羞，她只觉得神奇。

赵粤决定放过她，抽出腺体后把小猫抱到床上，张语格染透情欲的眼里还有一丝不解，但肉体和灵魂很快就被填满。赵粤没有表情的脸就在她的上方，在下身激烈的冲撞声中显得格格不入，张语格这才发现，一向笑眯眯的赵粤真正做爱的时候表情并不享受，反而像是对抗着什么。赵粤的剑快速地抽刺着张语格的肉身，张语格没有自信做世上最强的盾，她也不该成为与赵粤对抗的硬物，她柔软如奶油的胸部被赵粤吞入腹中，斑斑点点的红痕很快显现在皮肤上，像是战火中的神庙。

张语格在前几次的经验中知道，赵粤的吻往往是薄荷味，不喜欢让人咽下自己的精液，喜欢在做爱的时候被叫名字，喜欢留下吻痕，喜欢后入，做到最后会很粗鲁，现在在加上一条面无表情，她马上就要完全了解赵粤了。张语格的嘴唇张开：“赵粤。”她叫了一声，紧接着又是一声，她的少将军不喜欢omega求饶，她便一次次呼唤着赵粤的名字，声音越来越急促，直到赵粤两个字被拉长变形，声音像糯米被碾碎似的。与此同时，赵粤也完成最后一次插入，精液尽数射进了张语格的体内。赵粤把脸埋在张语格胸前，两个人呼吸起伏，仿佛共同享有一具身体。

她们这样安静地躺了一会儿，赵粤最先打破沉默。她从张语格身上翻下来，腺体软软地垂下，赵粤注意到张语格眼神游移，顺着望向自己下身，重新笑起来：“还是它比较简单，高兴就站起来，累了就躺下，一点儿也不用在乎自己是将军的腺体。”

“将军床上功夫很厉害。”赵粤注意到张语格不再叫她名字，皱了皱眉，突然想起了什么，赵粤说道：“那是孔肖吟教的好，你呢？”她看向张语格，“你这些技巧，也是孔肖吟教的吧。”

与时下贵族间流行的成人礼物不同，赵粤告别处子之身的仪式举行在孔肖吟那栋楼里的一个小房间，这在当时并不新鲜，但依旧叛逆。那时她们都还是无名之辈，赵粤刚刚分化，即将被严厉的父亲送入军队，年轻气盛的alpha不服管教又无可奈何，决心在参军前放纵一把，不然到了军队里还是个雏，肯定被那些老alpha嘲笑。至于孔肖吟，当时赵粤喝光一瓶烧酒，拿着钱跑去红灯区，嚷嚷着要找最好的姑娘陪她睡。兜兜转转，还挨了几拳，半醉的赵粤和她早被掏空的钱包一起被扔到孔肖吟床上。

赵粤在孔肖吟的房间里待了几乎一整个夏天，烈日透过拉上的窗帘照进来，屋子里的温度居高不下，赵粤喝光了人生中全部份额的冰水，再与孔肖吟一起蒸干体内的水分。那时的赵粤还没有变得成熟，在年长的omega面前总是害羞又急躁，懵懂的少年接受了太多雪月风花，又不知如何排解，只以为那就是爱情。于是那个闷热的简陋房间变成了记忆里玫瑰色的幻境，后来赵粤说想去看看，孔肖吟听后打了个哈欠。

“也可以。”她眨眨眼睛，时间并没有夺走她的美丽，而是让岁月变成香氛萦绕在她的身边，“只不过那儿早被改成omega厕所了。”

张语格笑了：“那确实是姐姐的风格。”熟悉的称呼从张语格嘴里说出来，赵粤心里涌出一股莫名的亲近感。“至于我和姐姐之间，和你有一点像。”张语格转过头，看见赵粤支起身，腿间的腺体已然复苏。

“那就以后再说。”赵粤亲了亲张语格的嘴角，手探向张语格的下身，“欢迎来到一千零一夜。”

“那就以后再说。”张语格喃喃着重复了一遍。

晚安，我残暴的君主。


	14. 番外5——粤章吟

“你和——孔肖吟。”赵粤支起身子，问躺在身侧的张语格，“跟我说说你俩之间的事吧。”

“将军又开始一千零一夜啦。”张语格正趴在床上，她像赵粤一样用手把身体撑起来，毯子顺着曲线优美的后背滑落，赵粤下意识地把毯子往上扯了一下。

“你不是不喜欢我抽烟嘛。”赵粤想起抽屉里发霉的烟叶，不禁心痛了几秒，压根没意识到，自己为什么要因为区区一个张语格戒掉事后烟，“所以你要说点有意思的事情补偿我。”

“我和姐姐之间哪有什么有意思的事。”张语格看着赵粤，眼神似笑非笑。赵粤暗暗揣摩张语格的表情，却一无所获：“我知道的孔肖吟可是个很好笑的人，你和她在一起怎么可能会无趣。”

“你说说你俩的事情就好。”

张语格遇见孔肖吟是在旧世界的冬天，那时张语格十五岁，孔肖吟二十一岁。十八岁的赵粤离开了孔肖吟的房间，带走了那个炎热到冗长的夏日，但留下了一大笔钱，足够孔肖吟构建起自己不切实际的梦想的一角，尽管这个梦想听起来只是酒后的呓语，但有人把它记在了心里。

钱，场地，虽然赵粤提供的只有一部分，不过对年轻的孔肖吟而言已经足够。剩下的，也是构成孔肖吟梦想的最重要部分，人。

美丽的、有天份的人。

孔肖吟雇了一艘船，跑了旧世界深处的几家收容所，那里更危险，但正因如此，新世界的人口贩子去的很少，更容易发现孔肖吟所要的宝藏。她最后从旧世界带走了二十个omega和五个alpha，张语格是她看上的第一个女性omega，在以后的岁月里，孔肖吟一直称此为一见钟情。

由于营养不良，那时的张语格瘦的过分，她正在排队等待午餐，对打扰她午饭时光的孔肖吟并没有什么好印象，尤其是对方还穿着新世界人的衣服，明明是omega，但信息素的香味强烈得让人目眩，像第二个太阳。

“等等，我想知道。”赵粤打断道，“什么是新世界人的衣服？”

“将军没去过旧世界吗？”张语格把手轻轻挡在赵粤眼前，“那里的一切都是灰蒙蒙的。”越蛮荒的地方颜色越稀有，孔肖吟的衣服像是泼到那片大地上的一桶颜料，不，不如说孔肖吟本身就是色彩。亮眼的、夺目的异类。

孔肖吟在收容中心闲逛，中心对人口贩卖见怪不怪，或者说甚是欢迎，有收入，还少了吃饭的嘴，何乐而不为，于是由着孔肖吟乱走。孔肖吟这走走那看看，时不时摸一把路过的小年轻，一副悠哉的样子，和张语格以前见过的新世界人都不一样，但她依旧对孔肖吟喜欢不起来。她领了午餐，加快脚步离开等待的队伍。突然一只手出现在张语格的盘子上，迅速地抢走了张语格的一块面包。

张语格把自己的震惊与愤恨都灌进瞳孔，目光几乎要刺穿正在品尝张语格二分之一午餐的孔肖吟。后者毫无自觉，吃完了那块又黑又硬的东西之后，用那只还残存着一些食物味道的手捏了捏张语格的脸，说：“脸不错，不过多点肉更好看。”

张语格皱了眉头，孔肖吟却笑了，像是故意惹恼她似的。“你别急着打我或者别的什么。”孔肖吟说，“听我说完，然后你再说。”

“所以呢？她说了什么？”赵粤问道。

“按照一千零一夜的规则，故事的结局要第二天早上才能告诉你。”张语格看着赵粤笑，赵粤学孔肖吟的样子捏张语格的脸颊，想象她十五岁的样子：沉默，愤怒，冲动，生机勃勃。张语格任她捏着，事实上除了吸烟这件事，作为家养的omega的她一直表现温顺，很难把她和旧世界那个瞪人的小孩子联系在一起。

赵粤的手指往下滑动，脖子，锁骨，胸口，这里与这里都来自旧世界。“所以你那时候并不喜欢新世界？”赵粤问道。

“怎么说呢——”张语格等着赵粤的手摸到她胸前才继续说，“感情很复杂呢。”

赵粤把张语格轻轻推倒，平躺在床上的张语格藏在毯子下的乳尖微微挺起，赵粤很喜欢她足够敏感这一点，她扯开薄毯，俯下身，用舌尖润湿粉红色的珍珠。

这里蕴藏过多么浓烈的情感呢。赵粤在张语格的胸口印上齿痕，围绕在乳晕四周圆圆的一圈。张语格忍不住笑出了声，赵粤有时候幼稚得可爱，比如在她认真比对齿痕形状，试图让两边对称的时候。

以前，张语格的爱憎通常是很强烈的，孔肖吟说这是好事，尤其她出身于旧世界，这很不容易。但在这个世界，要学会把重要的东西放在心里锁起来，再把钥匙吞进肚子。这是孔肖吟教给她的第一件事，也成为了少女的盔甲，但在赵粤这里，盔甲反而成了阻碍。她看不透赵粤的真心，也摸不透自己的感情。

赵粤通常会用后入的姿势，一只手按着张语格的手腕，尽管她并不会挣扎，但赵粤还是要掌控着她。现在这样面对面的姿势或许是温情的体现，张语格看着赵粤的腺体进出自己，身体的快感近乎程式，她回想起孔肖吟教她时说的话。说不定，就在赵粤和她做爱的那个房间，孔肖吟手中的拉珠从张语格的体内抽出，后者还无意识地叫着姐姐，孔肖吟居高临下地看着她，眼神里是张语格读不懂的情绪。

“张语格。”孔肖吟蹲下来，捏捏她的脸，“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”张语格还没喘匀气，“很喜欢。”

“那难过吗？”

“嗯？”张语格不明白，为什么做舒服的事情会难过。她疑惑地看着孔肖吟，她的姐姐站起来，露出一个真实但称不上高兴的笑容。

“等你什么时候感到难过了，你就知道什么是喜欢了。”孔肖吟的话听起来怪怪的，那时的张语格还不能理解，孔肖吟继续说：“等你长大就知道了。”

就这样，长大后的张语格躺在床上，身上的人即将再一次把她送上山巅。类似的悲伤没必要再体会一次，张语格抓紧赵粤结实的手臂，仰起头叫出声，任凭虚无将自己吞没。


	15. 番外6——粤章吟

赵家每隔三个月都会找私人医生进行体检，让可能存在的传染病或者慢性毒药远离风口浪尖上的少将，这项工作通常交给冯家——军医出身，现在主要做医疗器械的生意，做私人医生这个活算是友情出诊，外加练练手，不至于荒废业务。

“好啦，化验结果明天给你。”冯薪朵合上自己的药箱，里面装着赵粤的血样，“和你的omega相处的怎么样？”

“准确地说，那是我弟弟的。”赵粤纠正她，手紧紧按着针孔上的棉球，“如果你不送走鞠家那只小猫，说不定我现在都当叔叔了。”

冯薪朵笑她：“你当不当叔叔我不确定，不过我要是不送走她，小赵头上倒是很可能会多出一顶绿帽子呢。”

“那有如何。”赵粤说，“我不在乎这些的。”

冯薪朵睁大眼睛：“看不出来诶赵粤，我以为你们这种军队出来的alpha，一个个都是繁殖狂加上优生学十级，没想到这么大爱无疆，我都要感动得流泪了。”

“别说废话了。”赵粤锤了冯薪朵肩膀一拳，后者装模作样地歪倒，“张语格——我是说那个omega，她身体如何？”

“身体不错，身材维持的也很好。”冯薪朵挑了下眉毛，顺势躲开赵粤的第二拳，“还有一个好消息和一个不太好的消息。”

赵粤：“快说啦。”

“好消息是她怀孕了。”冯薪朵眨眨眼，观察赵粤僵住的表情，“不太好的消息是，具体结果要回诊所再看，目前不排除误诊的可能。”

赵粤猛地站起来，胳膊上的棉条掉在地上，血珠立刻从针孔渗出来。“这，这不可能啊。”赵粤在屋子里团团转，“我明明给自己注射了药物——”

“说到药物。”冯薪朵打断她，“我们那里最新研究发现，多次使用催情草会刺激你的细胞活力，最后结果也就是让你的避孕药物失效。”

“你怎么不早说！”

“粤仔，我说过。”冯薪朵苦口婆心，“alpha避孕药物成功率虽然是90%，但催情草是旧世界草药，有什么副作用还不是完全了解，最好不要轻易使用。我看了你们仓库的存量，你都用在鞠家那位身上了吧。”

赵粤摆摆手算是默认。

“一边养生，一边在前线拼命，一边回家瞎玩。”冯薪朵难得真情流露，“也不知道你到底想做什么，我们这帮做兄弟的也是会担心你的。”

“养生是家里老人定下的规矩。”赵粤扭曲了表情，“是兄弟你还放走我家的人？”

“哈哈哈哈哈我知道你妈妈熬的那个大补汤。”冯薪朵说着起身收拾好东西，“至于那个小猫，你就放过人家吧。世事难两全，我这边也很难办的。”

“算了，听你的。”赵粤扯了一块棉花，重新按到自己的胳膊上，“对了，她知道自己可能怀孕的消息吗？”

“我没说，快检结果也没给她看。”冯薪朵摊手，“不过你最好问问孔肖吟，她有没有教过这些事情给她的好学生。”

“你怎么也和孔肖吟——”赵粤想起孔肖吟的职业，不得不承认她俩搞在一起合情合理。“我俩可是清清白白，啥都没有。”冯薪朵举手以示无辜，“小孔不是我喜欢的类型。”

“你跟我解释什么。”赵粤嘴上这么说，表情却舒展开，“你回家的时候是不是路过孔肖吟哪里？正好带我一段。”

“嘿！现在不怕有人暗算你了？”冯薪朵装模作样地打了赵粤一拳，“过来吧。”

“不好意思，老板正在休息。”

门卫这么回复赵粤的预约电话，本想继续用假名的赵粤只好报上本名。等待门卫回话的时间格外漫长，，车子在红灯前停下，赵粤看着车外人潮涌动，冯薪朵在副驾驶哼歌。赵粤开口问道：“心情很好？”

“能看见赵粤当爹，我心情当然好。”冯薪朵笑得像个反派，赵粤没来得及回嘴，电话那边传来了一个熟悉的声音：“赵粤？这次找我是为了什么？”

没有原因就不能找你？赵粤说：“有些事情想问你，关于张语格。”

“我不是说过我这里没有七天无条件退换吗？”

“不是！”赵粤一时语塞，“总之有事，你现在有空吧，我还有三个街区就到你那里了。”

“你这个话一说，完全不给人拒绝的余地嘛。”孔肖吟打了个哈欠，“但很不巧，我有个约好的客人，你来了一时半会也见不到我，有什么事情不如现在直接问。”

车子发动，尽管赵粤已经有了见不到孔肖吟的预感，还是有些失落。“我想问的是——”赵粤斟酌着用词，“你都教给了她什么？”

孔肖吟沉默了两秒。

“一个omega应该知道的一切。”

管家说赵粤今晚在冯家用晚餐，张语格听后只是点点头表示知道，接着慢而细致地吃光了自己的餐食。赵粤说过她妈妈的补汤很可怕，也许正因如此，这里雇佣的厨师的手艺很好，加上旧世界带来的习惯，她总是把食物吃得干净。之前张语格以为是自己饭量增长，但今天看那个医生的表情，她隐隐猜到了第二种可能性。张语格回到自己的房间，走到窗边，把手轻轻放在肚子上，很难想象这里有一个生命，对吧？

她不知道在问谁，也没有人回答，包括她自己。事情尚且不能确定，产生那些多余的侥幸或者悲悯都是浪费。对Omega而言道理如此，但现实中的感情并不会按部就班的运转。张语格看向窗外，在无尽的夜空下，张语格意识到自己心中满是对未知的恐惧。

名义上她是属于赵嘉敏的omega，如今孩子却是赵粤的，按理来说，赵粤不会犯这种错误，但难免出什么差错。张语格打开音响，作为泡澡的背景音乐，想不明白事情的时候就去放空，逃避不可耻，而且很有用。

张语格洗好澡，香香地躺在床上。一般这个时候赵粤都会进来，时间刚好，张语格一度怀疑赵粤在房间装了摄像头，因为她洗澡的时间不算规律。后来问她才知道，隔壁的房间可以隐约听到水声，赵粤言尽于此，张语格也没有追问，只是想象着赵粤一个人坐在房间里，安静地等待水流中断，随后慢慢走来隔壁，推开门，接过张语格手里的毛巾帮她擦拭头发。

\- 孔肖吟也会这样，虽然每次都很不情愿，但在张语格好一番撒娇后，孔肖吟都会答应她的要求。那时候她们整天待在一起，张语格刚刚分化成omega，这在孔肖吟意料之中，她对一个人的分化倾向直觉准确得堪比精密仪器。孔肖吟看着她，抚慰她，像是对待因发情而不知所措的小母猫。孔肖吟也是omega，因此她的手段更温柔也更致命。在漫长的第一次发情期，孔肖吟摸清了张语格的敏感点，试了多种姿势，也给她用了所有市面上流通的情趣玩具。事后，张语格称此为荡妇速成班，孔肖吟深以为然。

“不过这只是前菜。”发情期结束后，孔肖吟对张语格说，“接下来，我要你完全忘记你的性经验。”

张语格没明白。

孔肖吟竖起一根食指：“alpha只在乎第一次，懂吗，所谓雏鸟情节就是这种东西。”

“让他们每一次都感觉是第一次。”孔肖吟笑得千娇百媚，“别担心，很简单，他们都是很傻的。”

张语格迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，再次醒来已是深夜。厚实的窗帘遮住了光线，她摸到怀里躺着个人。张语格顺着面部轮廓摸了下去，高挺鼻梁与柔软脸颊，还有最近刚刚剪短的、还有着洗发水香味的头发。

这是第一次，赵粤，这个alpha中的alpha，回来之后轻手轻脚地拉上窗帘，什么也没做，安静地躺在张语格身边。张语格没有做什么，只是重新闭上眼睛，就这样睡了过去。这一晚，她们都睡得很好，仿佛彼此相爱。


	16. 番外7——粤章吟

“嗯？”

张语格醒来时，赵粤正把腺体插入她的体内。“早安。”赵粤声音平静，“有个好消息。”

“我猜猜。”张语格好像还没睡醒，“没有怀孕，对吗？”

腺体一下子顶到了头。赵粤捧起张语格的脸，她们之间的距离变得那么近，赵粤笑着问道：“不喜欢生我的孩子？”

张语格正视着赵粤，没有移开眼神，也没有回答。赵粤的耐心只维持了三秒，张语格保持沉默，赵粤的笑声像是嘲讽，随后开始了前所未有的猛烈的运动。

肉体相撞的声音在清晨格外响亮，偶尔有鸟鸣响起，也被屋内的呻吟声盖过。张语格高潮了三次，赵粤把体液完全射了进去，她抽出来，把凶器递到张语格嘴边。后者心领神会，即使接近脱力还是伸出舌头乖乖给赵粤舔得干净。

“现在告诉你那个好消息是什么。”赵粤温柔地摸摸张语格的头，“savo回来了。”

张语格去餐厅时已接近中午，赵粤贴心地把信息素留在了她身上，她不得不把自己洗的干净，以此应对可能到来的一切。赵粤正坐在那张长餐桌旁吃早午餐，赵嘉敏坐在她身边，看起来是在给赵粤说学校里的事。张语格迈进餐厅时，赵嘉敏一眼看到了她，她看看张语格又看看赵粤，后者在慢条斯理地切盘子里的煎肉。张语格走过去，坐到赵粤身边。

“你好。”张语格微笑道，“我叫张语格。”

“嗯，好，你好。我叫赵嘉敏。”赵嘉敏下意识伸出手，又察觉到不对似的想缩回去，张语格抢先一步握住赵嘉敏的手，那只手和赵粤一样厚实又温暖。

“既然如此，迟到了几个月的礼物，哥哥就交给你啦。”赵粤把肉塞进嘴里，咀嚼几下，“你们就一起好好说说话——”

“不！”赵嘉敏反应得像是叛逆期的青少年，她迅速地看了眼张语格，眼神里莫名流露出抱歉的情绪，“哥，我有话跟你说，单独，现在就要说。”

“好。那你留在这里，今天的饭还不错。”赵粤看向张语格，张语格点点头，目送她们二人离开。

果然是赵粤的弟弟。张语格吃着煎肉回想赵嘉敏那个眼神，怪不得赵粤那么喜欢这个弟弟，换作是她，不，无论哪个人，都会喜欢这个树般挺拔善良的年轻人。

这么看，孔肖吟真的把她送到了一个好地方。

“哥，我不需要omega。”赵嘉敏开门见山，“小鞠姐姐不需要，现在这个也不需要。”

赵粤在陈列室里踱步，赵嘉敏的声音从身后传来，她看着玻璃柜里摆着的奖章，想起自己小时候逃课被抓，爸爸罚她到这里对着祖上的荣誉面壁思过。年幼的赵粤不懂，只是找了面锦旗盖在身上睡了。还是赵嘉敏偷偷跑来看她，跟她说妈妈心软，跟爸爸说了好话，哥哥你现在可以出来和我一起玩啦。

赵粤回过头去看着赵嘉敏，弟弟长得像妈妈，个子却比自己高，她的小孩肯定很漂亮。

“赵家需要。”赵粤开口，“我去前线，为这个地方添上新的收藏品。而你，会成为好父亲，生出让我们都骄傲的继承人。”赵粤的眼神扫过墙上挂着的一把佩刀，“小孩子不需要杀人如麻的爸爸。”

赵嘉敏看向那把刀，那本是她们曾祖父的双刀，据说当年这两把刀斩下了一千个人头。在赵粤拿到一等军功的那天，她们的父亲把其中一把刀摘下来，送去了赵粤所在的医院——她在那场战役了被击中了左臂，险些要截肢。

“我知道你想说什么。”赵粤接着说，“军队里和你一间宿舍的那个alpha——叫什么来着，很漂亮的那个？”

赵嘉敏立刻红了脸：“和她没关系——”

“不管有没有关系。弟弟。”赵粤走过去，把手搭在赵嘉敏肩头，“别把性那么当回事，只是做爱，生个孩子。怕什么。”

“你刚刚还在说要我做好爸爸呢。”赵嘉敏毫不留情地反驳，“怕的是你，哥哥，想逃避责任的是你。”

赵粤愣了一下，坦然地点了头。

“你不想打仗，但你是长子，要建功立业，这些我都知道。但只有你知道你自己都放弃过什么。”赵嘉敏看着赵粤的眼睛，“哥，辛苦了。”

无数画面在赵粤眼前飞驰而过，飞溅的鲜血，孔肖吟后背上滑下的汗水，黑洞洞的枪口，军队帐篷里记不清脸的女孩，灰蒙蒙的大陆和天空，和眼里燃烧着怒火的、十五岁的张语格。

“朵子姐告诉我了。”赵嘉敏打出王牌，轻声宣判赵粤的罪行，“哥，你要做爸爸了。”

车子正开向冯家的医院。

赵粤坐在副驾驶，后排坐着张语格和赵嘉敏。张语格刚刚吃完，赵粤就快步走进餐厅，身后跟着匆匆追来的赵嘉敏。

走，去医院。赵粤只说了这几个字，声音带着不容置疑的力量，张语格只是上楼换了件衣服的功夫，车子已经发动好等在楼下了。

没有人说话，赵粤面无表情，但低气压盘旋在四周。

“抱歉。”赵嘉敏的声音很轻，张语格几乎没有听见。她看向赵嘉敏，后者正注视着椅背，但她知道这句抱歉属于谁。

去冯家的路上会经过孔肖吟的大楼，那栋灰色的建筑与周围格格不入。张语格问过孔肖吟，为什么不装修得好看一些，这样看起来像旧世界。孔肖吟露出笑容，因为装修要花你姐姐我的钱。

孔肖吟也来自旧世界，这是她俩相处第一天就知道的事情。但她是叛逃者，是第一批登上渡船的旧世界omega。孔肖吟给张语格涂上红色指甲油作为武器，教她如何在粉色灯光下的丛林里生存，与色欲熏心的新世界人搏斗。她们只谈论过一次旧世界与新世界的不同，张语格问孔肖吟怎么看待旧世界的人。孔肖吟正在点燃嘴里的烟，含糊地说，大部分都是禽兽。

张语格皱着眉看她深吸一口，那新世界呢？

不喜欢抽烟？孔肖吟挑眉，把那只烟按进用来做烟灰缸的咖啡杯，新世界的人大多禽兽不如，不像我，会为了你把刚抽一口的烟扔掉。

她教会她很多，但从未让她和一个alpha上床。张语格以为自己是特殊的，和其他与她一起来的人不一样，她一直陪在孔肖吟身边，她们以姐妹相称。每个人都说她们会一直这样，直到永远，张语格也如此笃定，直到孔肖吟告诉她，她将被献给一个alpha。

是吗，那时的张语格就站在孔肖吟的办公桌一步远的地方，孔肖吟背对着她，白色轻烟从椅子背后升起，她很久不吸烟，竟被呛得咳嗽。

相信我。孔肖吟的声音混在咳嗽里，显得莫名滑稽，这是一个正确的选择。

张语格没说话，只是一次次呼吸着弥漫着烟雾的空气。

好。张语格说，我相信你。

时光流转，如那栋灰色的大楼一闪而过。张语格又一次长大了。在离开孔肖吟这么久之后，她终于明白爱的载体不只是性和占有，对她的姐姐而言，爱是离开。第一次见到张语格的孔肖吟，是否在张语格眼里看见了和赵粤相似的光芒，没有人会知道。但她确实送给她们相同的珍贵礼物，以及她们彼此。

张语格突然有了某种确信，对赵粤，对孔肖吟，也对她自己。

冯家到了。

车子停在冯家园子外，赵嘉敏为张语格打开车门，动作优雅绅士。如果不是这种关系，她们会成为很好的朋友，而如今她们都不知道如何称呼彼此。赵粤迈步走进冯家，两人并肩跟在赵粤身后，走在硌脚的鹅卵石路上。赵粤每次都说这是打着养生名头的逐客令，冯薪朵每次都嘿嘿一笑，并不否认。

迎接她们的是冯薪朵本人，医生没有穿那件过长的白大褂，像是从衣柜里随便抓出件衬衫长裤。“我们可是加班加点呢，我才睡四个小时啊粤仔，你好狠的心。”冯薪朵说着，带她们去会客室，“还带小赵小张来，把我家当野餐营地吗？”

“也不是不可以。”赵粤笑了下，冯薪朵把文件夹递给赵粤，“你的保密等级A的体检记录，和血样销毁证明。”

“多谢。”赵粤一手接过，没有打开，而是直直地看向冯薪朵。

“至于三位都关心的那个问题。”冯薪朵眨眨眼，“我只能说，粤仔你以后真的不可以乱吃药了，除非你想再生几个。”

一片死寂。

赵粤打开文件夹，一页页查看自己的体检报告。张语格和赵嘉敏像两个小学生似的端坐在一边，纸张翻动的声音被无限放大。预感成真的感觉谈不上好坏，至少张语格现在这么想，事情只是发生，像飘荡许久的羽毛落地，轻巧又踏实。

“那就去吧。”赵粤合上文件，站起身，把那几张纸扔进茶几上的碎纸机里。她看向冯薪朵，又看向身边的张语格和赵嘉敏。

每个人都在等她说什么。

“看我干什么。”赵粤笑了，“给孕妇做的体检不是在这里做吗？”

冯薪朵一副我就知道的样子，朝张语格伸出手。赵嘉敏惊喜地看向自己的哥哥，赵粤揉揉赵嘉敏的脑袋，眼睛看向站起来的张语格。

“我……”张语格看起来有很多话想说，“谢谢。”

“是我要谢谢你。”赵粤说着看看手表，“去吧，时间紧迫，过会儿还要去婚礼策划那边呢。”

张语格点点头，和冯薪朵离开了会客室，一边的赵嘉敏沉浸在自己要做叔叔的喜悦中，兴奋地说着和小孩婚礼有关的事。赵粤笑着，从茶几上拿起一根烟点燃，火光明灭，前尘旧事都在这片白色轻烟中告别。

END


	17. 番外8——七五折（大结局）

“大夫，我病了。”

许佳琪披着件军官常服，翘着二郎腿坐在圆凳上。冯薪朵眯眼打量她并不合身的外套，目光落在肩章上，打了个哈欠。

“小吴惨，又要被扣钱了——哪儿不舒服，你说。”

“我好像得了厌A症。”许佳琪摘下大檐帽，拿在手里转着圈圈。

冯薪朵白眼，说你不一直这德行吗，一大早跑来吵我睡觉就为了这个？

“不不不，更严重了，我现在甚至想做个beta。”许佳琪愁眉苦脸。

吴哲晗被闹钟吵醒了，满屋酒气中夹杂着可疑的暧昧气味。宿醉的感觉并不好受，她敲敲头，想翻身爬起来，啪叽一下整个人摔到地毯上。

靠，又睡沙发了。她揉着差点闪到的腰，瞥见茶几上一堆酒瓶间放着张便签纸，上面龙飞凤舞画着886三个数字，巨大的叹号让她想到许佳琪竖起的中指。

搞什么鬼啊。吴哲晗摇摇晃晃站起来，发现衣帽架上的制服也一并消失了。

她低头看看自己的格子短裤，揉着一头乱糟糟的长毛，突然觉得这次好像比平常要严肃那么一点。

“那你想怎么办嘛，抽血验一下信息素指标？”冯薪朵盘腿坐在转椅里，徐徐呼出一团烟雾。

许佳琪冥思苦想着，也抢了一支烟来抽。俩人相顾无言，两个烟囱似的，把个办公室搞得像人间仙境。吴哲晗呼吸道敏感，不喜欢烟味，这件衣服自然是要不得了。她想，扔了才好，谁要惯你毛病。

“不然试试脱敏疗法吧。”冯薪朵把烟头按了，心里也明白这位大概是心病，这些AAOO的事怎么也不能在化验单上体现出来，还不如省个针头。

吴哲晗快速洗刷完毕，在衣柜里翻了半天，终于扯出件黑西装往身上一套。总不能穿得花里胡哨出现在军部里，扣钱也要扣得体面些。

她一路地板油开到楼门口，打了卡直奔办公室。许佳琪再怎么跑也无所谓，每件制服的胸章上都带定位器，坐标精确到小数点。她打开电脑，想着军部监控她们的破玩意竟然还能派上用场，气得笑出了声。

“脱敏疗法有两种。一，把你的信息素暂时屏蔽掉，出门左转去嫖几个alpha缓一缓。”冯薪朵竖起食指，“二，把你的信息素暂时屏蔽掉，去找小吴谈判——我不会说你是第二性别认知错乱，这玩意有时候的确挺烦人的。”

冯薪朵伸着懒腰往治疗室走，许佳琪跟在后面，盯着她头顶的旋，心说没想到这位还是个O权主义者。

然后她看到那台所谓的信息素屏蔽仪，嫌弃地啐了一口。

“别那么看我，这不是我发明的。你大概不想让我帮你，自己注意点，绿灯一亮就可以结束了。”

冯薪朵没给她刻薄的机会就出去了，瘦弱的身板套着白袍，像个游魂。

许佳琪掂量着那根形状狰狞的假腺体，咬牙切齿地脱下裤子，躺到床上。

她把那玩意丢到一旁，用一根手指浅浅地在穴口进出，适应之后又加进一根，拓开紧窄的内里。

“嘶……”

即便做了细致的扩张，那根东西的尺寸对她来说也有些吃力了。她疼得倒吸凉气，在脑海中搜索自己的性经验，想来想去好像也只经历过那一位alpha。

滚啊，这玩意都比你强。出于某种微妙的恨意，她咬着牙把冰冷的硬物一寸寸推进身体里，头部的棱刮过敏感带，她轻喘一声，不适感稍微缓解了一些。

藏在腺体内部的触手被体液激活，一起活动起来。快感瞬间从内部炸开，omega信息素无法抑制地弥散开来，她爽到浑身颤抖，不得不咬紧衬衣领子来阻止自己叫得太大声。

触手们不知疲倦地动着，刮过每一寸内壁，吸收着她的体液，一滴都没漏出来。体表蒸发的汗水带走热度，她喘息着，目光涣散，竟然有些怀念alpha灼热的体温了。

啧，当omega真烦。

“她在哪儿？”吴哲晗喘着粗气双手撑在桌沿上，一滴汗水落在桌面，看得冯薪朵直皱眉。

“我以为你会来得晚些——出门右转，不过最好别去打扰她。”

吴哲晗狠狠瞪她一眼，把门摔得很响。

“唉，为什么谁家的破事都要来找我啊。”冯薪朵嫌弃地把擦桌子的纸巾丢进垃圾桶，推推眼镜，点起一支烟。

吴哲晗踹开门，浓烈的信息素呛得她打了个喷嚏，腺体瞬间硬得发痛。她家那位正躺在床上，一手揉捏着乳尖，另一只手紧紧抓着床单，双腿大开着，下面塞着根正在活动的可疑的东西。

“你就在这干这种事？”

她热血冲头，脱下外套甩到椅子上，冲到床前把假腺体抽出来扔到地上，还跺了两脚。鉴于她下面还撑着帐篷，整套动作看起来分外滑稽。

许佳琪还没反应过来便被剥夺了快感来源，内壁绞了个空，硬生生卡在了高潮边缘。

“快点，给我……”

本能压过了怒意，她仰头断断续续地喘着，对气冲冲的alpha勾勾手指，桃花眼里含着欲求不满的泪水。

吴哲晗红着眼解开腰带丢到地上，抓着脚踝把她拖到床边，扯开裤链，整根插了进去。

被填满了。许佳琪满意地眯起眼，主动把腿分得更开，以便alpha进得更深。吴哲晗按着她腿根用力抽插起来，每一下都恰到好处地顶着她的敏感点。半透明的体液飞溅出来，她故意喘得很色情，夹紧那根越发硬烫的腺体，如愿以偿地高潮了。

吴哲晗喘着粗气把头发捋到一旁，架起的双腿实在碍事，她脚底发力一蹬地板，两个人双双回到床中间。被操开的内壁在冲撞下再度剧烈收缩起来，又热又紧。

“你在发什么脾气啊。”吴哲晗咬牙挺动着，“我没惹到你吧，好像也没管过你？”

她俯下身舔过颈侧又一路向下，轻轻啃咬着挺立的乳尖，腰上动作一刻不停，液体顺着交合处流到床单上。

“搞别的omega就算了。”吴哲晗越说越委屈，动作也慢下来，“隔壁的小兔子，你对她比对我还好。”

“她……她跟你能一样吗！”许佳琪气极，指甲陷进吴哲晗后背狠狠抓了两下，“我看你操她的时候才是爽到不行……你就是更喜欢那种的吧？嗯？”

“她跟你能一样吗！”

吴哲晗气到大脑空白，也不知道说什么来反击，只好恶狠狠地往前一顶。粗长的腺体直接撞进最深处，腔口灼热的软肉一拥而上，舔弄着腺体顶端的小孔。她头皮发麻，在气头上也忘了控制，竟直接被榨了出来。

“……”吴哲晗羞愧地垂下头。

“起来。”许佳琪戳戳她胸口，坐起来跨到她腿上，把腺体扶正又深深地吞进去，低头咬咬她又小又尖的耳朵。

“再给你一次机会。”

吴哲晗把车停好，走到副驾拉开门。许佳琪纹丝不动地躺在那儿，一双狐狸眼无精打采地眯着，伸出一只手。

冯医生好心地收留她们吃了午饭，吃完还在那睡了一觉，但昨天折腾到现在果然还是太累了。她想了想，把许佳琪打横抱起来。

傍晚有些冷了，许佳琪紧紧裹着那件外套，烟草味丝丝缕缕地散出来。

“kiki，以后别抽烟了好不好。”吴哲晗皱皱鼻子，低眉顺眼的，许佳琪也不答话，只哼了一声。

“其实我也有想过和你结婚。”许佳琪闷闷地说。

“啊？”吴哲晗胳膊很酸，许佳琪着实不算轻，抱着她走几分钟就已经累到快缺氧了，反射弧也慢了半拍。

“小时候啊，当时我觉得我会是alpha，谁知道会变成这样。”许佳琪指着旁边的水池，“就是在这儿，咱们一起打水漂，我逗你说硬币碰到雕像就和你在一起，然后你每天放学都背着我狂练。”

其实我都知道。许佳琪把脸埋在吴哲晗肩头，声音低下去，“那时候我就觉得，和你在一起好像也不坏。”

“看好了。”

吴哲晗小心地把她放下，摸出一枚银币抛向半空，闪电般拔枪射击。池中央的雕像上骤然腾起一团烟尘，硬币叮一声掉在地上，中间开了个洞。

火药味弥漫开来，她把枪插回身侧，弯腰捡起硬币。落日在她身上镀上一层金边，她笑起来，一口白牙反着光。

许佳琪怔住了。

在她印象中，也是这样的一个傍晚，她穿过石板路来到吴家后花园里。十岁出头的吴哲晗蹲在水池边，手里捏着一摞石头片一个个丢出去，在风平浪静的水面上弹起一串水花。不久前吴父散步时发现水里竟然有一堆钱，气得把这败家子打了一顿，可怜的小吴也只好改用扁石头了。

喂。她在后面喊了一声，吴哲晗连忙把石头揣进兜里，回头笑着对她伸出手。

她把温热的银币捏在手里，摩挲着那个毛毛刺刺的孔，终于也笑了起来。

直到现在，那些石头才悄然沉入水底。

END.


End file.
